Dragon Ball: Demon Jr Arc
by Ryoko368
Summary: Monkey-tailed Son Goku has spent the last three years training with God to compete in the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai...but not just so he can win the tournament! Demon King Piccolo's offspring, Demon Jr., will be a participant...and he is out for revenge against Goku! Will God's training be enough to defeat this new Piccolo?
1. Chapter 1: The 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai

_After three long years of training, the day of the_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _finally arrived for Son Goku. Not only had the now 18-year-old monkey-tailed Goku grew in strength physically and mentally, the impish runt of a boy had also grown into a towering young man! (Pretty impressive, I'd say! I thought he'd stay a shrimp forever!)_

 **Tale 166: The 23** **rd** **Tenka'ichi Budokai**

"My dear Goku, remember to spare your _**ace attack**_ only if you absolutely need to use it," Kami-Sama warned the young warrior before him. Goku had just finished retrieving his Nyoi-bo staff from the bottom of Kami-Sama's lookout. Now that Son Goku had mastered focusing his chi so he could fly, he could come to the lookout whenever he wanted. He wanted to make sure that he didn't accidentally leave his trademark weapon behind.

"Ah, don't worry! I know!" Goku replied cheerfully as he tested out a few moves with is staff, "Man, it's been a while since I used this!" Kami stared at the lad critically.

"This will be a serious fight, Son Goku. Piccolo has grown much stronger from when you had fought him last. Do not let his young appearance fool you!" It was Goku's turn to be serious.

"I know, Kami-Sama. I have sensed his growth, too." Kami-Sama looked surprised at first, but then a look of pride formed upon his face.

"How impressive, you have mastered sensing the chi of others…how long have you been able to do this?" Goku placed his staff in its holster with his tail while he started to pack up his belongings.

"I actually have been able to sense chi for most of my life! I just didn't understand it until I started to train with you and Mr. Popo!"

"Very impressive, Son Goku," Kami-Sama became serious again, "…so you know what you will be up against? You know not to let your guard down?"

"I know," Goku replied quietly. His usual cheery persona was dark for a moment when he thought back to the terror that the original Piccolo had caused three years ago. His eyes narrowed when he thought about Kuririn, Kame-Sen'nin, and Chaozu. He knew that if they were to be killed again, they could never be brought back to life again.

"I will not allow this new Piccolo to finish what his original started, I can promise you that!" Kami-Sama narrowed his eyes.

"Even if it means that you have to kill him, my dear boy?" Goku looked uncomfortable.

"Master Kami-Sama, I won't have to kill him. You won't have to die."

"You may have to kill him."

"…"

"Just prepare yourself, dear Goku," Kami-Sama sighed as he placed his hand upon Goku's shoulder. Goku smiled at God, but his unease was still present.

"…well, I'm headin' out!" Goku said cheerfully as he picked up his duffle bag and flung it over his shoulder. He used his tail, which had grown muscular itself, to support the bag while he adjusted it accordingly. Kami-Sama smiled softly.

"Good luck, dear Goku."

With a cheery nod to Mr. Popo, Goku clasped his hands together:

"KINTO-UN!"

Goku grinned as his magical cloud greeted him with amazing speed. He knew he could fly, but he needed to conserve his energy. He needed to be at 100%.

"Gotta pick up Chi-Chi first," Goku said to his cloud as he jumped aboard. After he waved good-bye, Goku flew off to pick up his wife.

 _His_ _ **wife!**_ _Remember? The one that Gyu-Mao promised to Goku back in_ _ **Tale 12**_ _in_ _ **Volume 2**_ _? Remember? Ah, well…. Anyway…_

The Tenka'ichi Budokai was crowed, as always. It was raining this time around. The first ones there, waiting impatiently, was Kame-Sen'nin and his "female companion", Lunch _(who, thankfully, was in her docile form! Phwew!)._

"Hmm…" The Turtle Hermit, a.k.a. Kame-Sen'nin, impatiently checked his watch.

"My, they are awfully late…" Lunch remarked as she looked around with a worried look on her face. Just then, a cab drove up. Both Kame-Sen'nin and Lunch looked over. They gasped happily when they saw Bulma, Oolong, and Pu'ar emerge from the cabbie. Bulma, now 23, was maturing both physically and mentally. Her baby face was no more. She was a woman. Oolong, though still small, looked more like a man _(well…for a pig, that is…)_. He had lost his childish nature but still maintained his perverted nature _(sigh, yeah, I know…)_. As for Pu'ar, she was the only one who remained the same. She looked awkward without her Lord Yamcha by her side.

"Hey! Long time, no see!" Bulma said happily as she greeted the duo.

"My, you have _**matured**_ nicely…" Kame-Sen'nin boldly placed his hand upon Bulma's bottom, only to earn himself an elbow to the face.

 _ **"** **GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUTT!"**_

The Turtle Hermit rubbed his nosed while he glared at the purple-haired woman who was glaring back.

"Well _ **, physically**_ , at least…"

"Nice to see that _**you**_ haven't changed much!" Bulma shot back.

"Hey!" A somewhat familiar voice called out to the group. Bulma and the others glanced ahead and gaped at what they saw. If it weren't for his hard-to-miss tail, they would not have recognized him. Son Goku and his wife, Chi-Chi, stood before the stunned group.

"Oh! It's Goku!" Bulma cried out happily. She couldn't believe how much he had grown! He was no longer that strong little runt, he was finally a _**man**_! She ran over and hugged Goku tightly, who was taken by surprise.

"Bulma, since when d' you hug?" He asked in a confused fashion. Bulma released him from her embrace and winked at him.

"You've rubbed off on me, Tarzan." Goku smiled at her but then looked really confused.

"Wait amminute… d' you all shrink or somethin'?" Goku asked in a baffled tone. Bulma chuckled.

"Silly! You have gotten _**huuuge**_!"

"Yeesh! No kidding!" Oolong remarked as he admired Goku's new mature body, though he still had the face of a boy. Oolong then noticed Chi-Chi.

"Huh? Who's the girl, Goku?" Oolong asked, which caused the others to take notice to Goku's companion.

"Oh, this is my wife, Chi-Chi!" Goku replied with a grin, "She's entering the tournament, too!"

The others gaped at Goku in shock.

"Your wife?"

"Yee-up! Where's Kuririn, Yamcha, Chaozu, and Tenshinhan?"

"They aren't here, yet," Kame-Sen'nin replied. As if right on cue, another cab pulled up. Sure enough, the recently mentioned martial artists emerged from the cab. They all froze when they saw Goku, who was in the process of taking off the wrapping he had his hair in due to the rain, which had recently ceased.

"I-is that _**Goku**_?" Yamcha gasped, he was currently grabbing his stuff from the trunk of the cabbie while he stared at his old friend from afar. Tenshinhan swallowed hard and nodded.

"That is indeed him," Tenshinhan remarked. Goku now looked more like himself now that his unique hair was free from the wrapping. Goku used his tail to put the wrapping in his bag. He noticed how Kame-Sen'nin and the others nervously looked at his tail. Goku smiled softly.

"It's okay, guys. I am aware that _**I**_ was the monster that killed Grampa."

The others stared at him in shock. Goku continued:

"I have been training myself to control what I become when I see the moon. In fact, if things make a turn for the worst, I may have to transform." At this point, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, and Chaozu were close enough to hear the current conversation. They all looked worried by Goku's words. Kame-Sen'nin took a step towards his former disciple.

"Goku, what do you mean by if things "make a turn for the worst?"" Goku's face grew serious.

"Keep this between us. I don't want to cause a panic. When I killed Demon King Piccolo, he managed to give birth to an _**offspring**_. This offspring is much stronger than he was and it plans on finishing what he started."

"I-I can't believe it…" Tenshinhan growled, he clenched his fist in anger.

"A-and he's gonna be here today?" Kuririn asked. Goku nodded. He then suddenly smiled in delight.

"Hey! You got taller, Kuririn!" Kuririn stared at Goku before jumping on him to hug him.

"Goku, you idiot! I've missed you! I never got to thank you!" Goku smiled and laughed as he hugged his best friend back. The moment between the two was enough to somewhat lighten the mood…though the memory of what Goku said still lingered in their minds!

 _ **Up next: Demon Jr. has arrived!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Challengers!

_After happily reuniting with all of his friends, Son Goku makes his towards the reception area with his fellow martial artists. Though Piccolo has not been spotted yet, Goku can sense him…and it has the unstoppable Goku on edge!_

 **Tale 167: Meet the Challengers!**

"Say, Goku…how'd ya get a wife?" Kuririn asked his friend as said wife was registering for the tournament.

"Well, her dad, Gyu-Mao, said he'd give me her hand back when I first met her years ago. I didn't know what he meant back then but when I visited them a year ago during a break from training, the topic came up! I learned what he meant by "giving me her hand" and, well, now we're married! Heh heh heh…"

"Yeesh, I wish some guy would offer _**me**_ his daughter's hand in marriage…you're so lucky, Goku!" Kuririn grumbled in an envious tone as he watched Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, approach them.

"Okay, dear! You're next! Tee-hee!" Chi-Chi giggled. She gave Goku an affectionate slap on his butt as he walked passed her. Goku gave her a confused look.

"Um…why'd ya do that?"

"To show you affection, silly!" Chi-Chi replied with a playful wink.

"Oh, 'kay. If that's the case…" Goku returned the "sign of affection" by slapping Chi-Chi's butt, too…but he forgot to factor in how much stronger he has gotten over the three years.

" _ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"**_

Chi-Chi was sent flying into a near-by wall. Goku and the others gaped in shock before Goku let out a nervous laugh as he ran over to his disorientated wife.

"S-sorry! I forgot how much stronger I've gotten! You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…just be more mindful that I didn't train with _**God**_ like you did, dear…" Chi-Chi replied as she brushed the debris off of her. She then gave Goku a kiss on the cheek, "Now, go and get yer monkey-butt registered!"

Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan watched Goku nervously before they exchanged glances with each other.

"None of us have a chance against him, do we?"

"Nope."

 _The number of contenders this year was double of what it was three years ago. Goku and his friends, who had already drawn their numbers for the trial rounds, examined the board to see which blocks they were in. With the exception of Tenshinhan, none of them knew that Chaozu made sure that none of them would be matched up._

"How wonderful! We are all spread out! Looks like we won't get stuck fighting each other this early on!" Yamcha said with a sigh of relief _(mainly because he knew he was not going to be fighting Goku!)_.

"Huh? Where's th' old man?" Goku asked as he looked around, "I thought for sure that he'd be here…"

"Oh, Jackie Chun…?" Tenshinhan asked. He knew of Jackie Chun's real identity and he had remembered why "Jackie" was keeping his identity a secret from the others during the last tournament. The Turtle Master worked in mysterious ways…

"Erm…I think he retired, Goku. Remember how he forfeited his match against Ten during the last tournament?" Kuririn pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Goku replied. He looked slightly disappointed, "Man, I really wanted t' fight him again, too…oh well!"

It was at that very moment that Goku sensed a dark presence nearby. His eyes shot up to see the new Piccolo standing a mere ten feet away. His eyes bore into Goku's. Goku smirked at his nemesis.

 _So_ _ **this**_ _is the new Piccolo…_

Piccolo smirked back at Son Goku before turning and walking away. Tenshinhan, who had witnessed the whole exchange, slowly approached his young friend.

"That was him, wasn't it?"

"Yup. Kami-Sama warned me to not underestimate him due to how young he looks." Tenshinhan swallowed nervously.

"Is he stronger than the original?"

"Oh, yeah. He makes his old self look like a weakling," Goku replied with a calm, genuine smile. Tenshinhan was taken aback by Goku's nonchalant attitude.

 _Is Goku stronger than Piccolo? Why is he so calm? He almost seems…excited._

"Well, I'm the first match! Meet up with ya later!" Goku said cheerfully after he had heard his number called. Tenshinhan watched Goku leave in silence. Yamcha came up behind Tenshinhan.

"Looks like Goku's up first, huh?"

"Indeed, he is. Let's see how he does. I am curious to see how God's training compares to ours."

Goku did his stretches as he waited for his opponent to come onto the mat. When his opponent did show up, Goku glanced at him and then paused.

"Huh?"

"Feh, my "killer". I can get vengeance at last!" Goku stared at the person before him in utter disbelief.

"T-Taopaipai?!"

The world's #1 assassin stood before Goku, someone who Goku thought he had defeated! Tenshinhan stared in utter disbelief at the scene before him. Yamcha looked confused.

"Ten, what is it? Who is that guy Son is fighting?"

"That is Taopaipai…my old mentor's brother…and the world's most deadly assassin…" Tenshinhan replied gravely, "I thought Goku said he had killed him…"

"THAT'S Taopaipai?!" Yamcha gasped, "I-I thought Goku killed him _**years**_ ago!"

Tenshinhan stayed silent, he carefully studied Goku.

 _Funny...Son doesn't seem to be shaken up...he only seems to be confused..._

 **"** _ **Let the match begin!"**_ The announcer yelled. Taopaipai, who was partially a cyborg, began to levitate as he prepared for his signature move, the Dondon-Pa. He grinned at Goku who just stared at him in a baffled manner.

"What is it, lad?" Taopaipai sneered, "Are you coming to terms with your fate? Don't fret quite yet…I won't kill you. Not until after this tournament. It will be after then that you will truly suffer! This will just be a _**taste**_ of what is to come!"

"I'm not worried about dying…I am jus' trying to figure out how you're still alive!"

"Well, I guess I can grant you a simple explanation. You do deserve that for almost killing me…I was "rebuilt", in a sense, into a cyborg. I am much stronger than before and I will _**not**_ falter to you like I did last time, boy!" Taopaipai flew up above Goku. He held up his index finger on his right hand. It began to glow profusely. The assassin laughed maniacally.

"Yeesh, you certainly have gotten more _**annoying**_ , at least…" Goku stood his ground without even getting into a stance as Taopaipai prepared his attack.

 **"MWAHAHA! YOU COCKY FOOL! HAVE A TASTE OF MY "LIGHT** _ **" SUPER DONDON-PA!**_ **"** As he yelled, Taopaipai pointed his powerful attack at Goku. Goku did not even dodge it. Suddenly, the entire room was filled with a blinding light. Tenshinhan and the others who had gathered to watch the fight covered their eyes until the light had subsided. The sight before the made them stare in utter shock.

"H-h-h-!" Taopaipai stood there shaking slightly as he stared at the unscathed Son Goku before him. Goku cocked his head to the side.

"If your intention was to mimic the light of the Sun, good job!" Goku said with a grin.

 **"Y-YOU-!"** Taopaipai leaped up into the air, **"I WILL NOT HOLD BACK THIS TIME, YOU WELP! PREPARE TO DIE!"**

"N-no!" Tenshinhan yelled, "H-he's going to unleash a full power _Super Dondon-Pa!_ "

"Goku, you must dodge it or it will kill you!" Chaozu yelled out in a panic. Yamcha looked flabbergasted as he examined Goku's calm composure.

"H-he isn't afraid at all-!" He stuttered, which caused Tenshinhan and Chaozu to look at him. Just then Kuririn approached, looking utterly confused.

"What the heck is going on? The room got bright all o' the sudden! Is Goku fighting Piccolo already?"

"No. Goku is fighting Taopaipai," Tenshinhan answered shakily as he watched his former associate charge up his deadly attack. Tenshinhan then looked at Goku, who was watching Taopaipai with an amused look on his face, "Goku isn't intimidated at all…is he just being cocky or is he really _**that**_ strong…?"

 **"** _ **SUPER DONDON-PAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Once more, the room was filled with a blinding light and a loud crash followed right after. The entire building shook as the bright light slowly faded. The smoke that had formed due to the attack slowly faded away as well. It revealed Taopaipai as still as a board and Son Goku brushing off his shirt with no injuries whatsoever.

"Don't get me wrong, it is an impressive move…but it's all bark but no bite," Goku said happily as he walked towards the stunned assassin. When Goku was close enough, Taopaipai grinned evilly and quickly popped his mechanical right hand off to reveal a concealed knife. He then quickly stabbed at Goku…only to be flabbergasted as he watched the blade bend as it made contact with his intended target. What appeared to be a light tap to untrained spectators, Goku applied a flurry of jabs to Taopaipai's abdomen. When the attack was over, Taopaipai fell unconscious.

 **"** _ **I-it's a knock-out! Son Goku wins!"**_ The announcer yelled out. He was equally a flabbergasted as the other spectators. Tenshinhan and the others approached Goku as he jumped off the fighting mat.

"Son, what did you do there? It just looked like a light tap…!" Tenshinhan questioned. Goku looked at him in shock.

"Not even **your _eyes_** saw what I did, huh? Man, Mr. Popo was right!" Goku exclaimed happily. Tenshinhan gaped at him.

"Wh-what…?"

" _ **Will contestant Chaozu please report to the Block 3 Mat for his match-up?"**_

"…oh, I gotta get moving!" Chaozu squeaked. He hurried over to his match as the others watched him go.

"My match is coming up, too. We'll catch up later!" Yamcha said in a cheery fashion, though you could tell he was still shaken up by the fight he had just witnessed.

"Indeed…" Tenshinhan said quietly. He watched Goku walk off with Kuririn for Kuririn's upcoming match.

"…we didn't even get to see a _**fraction**_ of what he has become…" Tenshinhan muttered, "…is Piccolo even stronger than Son?"

 _Goku's friends have gotten to see a small preview of the fruits of Son Goku's training with God! As impressive as it seems, could the new Piccolo be even stronger?_ _ **Up next: The eight finalists of the Tenka'ichi Budokai!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tsuru-Sen'nin's Vengeance

_After easily defeating the deadly assassin_ _ **Taopaipai**_ _with what appeared to be a light tap, Son Goku has already shown how much he has improved over the three years he spent training with_ _ **God**_ _…but what he showed his fellow martial artists was only a fraction of what he is fully capable of!_

 **Tale 168: Tsuru-Sen'nin's Vengeance**

"Wow, Kuririn! That was amazing!"

"Meh, compared to what you're capable of, that was elementary at best!" Kuririn brushed off Goku's compliment as the two of them made their way to check on the progress of their friends.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kuririn. You have improved tremendously since we last fought in the last tournament! I really mean that!" Goku exclaimed.

"…ya really think so?"

"Of course I do! And, hey, maybe Kami-Sama will let you train with 'im after this is all done! I'm sure you'd be able to handle his training well." Kuririn scoffed at that comment.

"I doubt that…being able to be trained by _**God?**_ I am not anywhere near being worthy of that!"

"You are, Kuririn. In fact, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu are also worthy of being trained by Kami-Sama! He said so himself!" Kuririn turned dramatically to stare at Goku.

"He did?"

"Yeah, y'see, he can see _**everything**_ and _**everyone**_ from atop his look-out. He's been watchin' all of us for some time! While I was training with him and Mr. Popo, he was watchin' all of you guys train. He says that you all seem capable of handling his training!" Goku said enthusiastically to his best friend. Kuririn looked shocked beyond belief.

"Wow…I am…whoa, I don't know how to feel about that…"

" _ **OH-!"**_ A yell from the distance distracted both Goku and Kuririn, they both recognized the voice.

"That was Chaozu!" Kuririn deducted. He felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. Something wasn't right.

"Let's see what's going on," Goku muttered. The duo made their way towards Chaozu's match. The sight before them was not pleasant. Chaozu was clearly unconscious upon the mat, but his opponent was still thrashing him silly.

"HEY!" Goku yelled angrily, "He's out cold! Knock it off!" It was then that Goku realized who Chaozu's opponent was: It was Tsuru-Sen'nin, his old mentor!

"Your opponent is down, sir! Step aside so we can start the count!" The referee said nervously as he got between Chaozu and Tsuru-Sen'nin. Reluctantly, Tsuru-Sen'nin backed away and let the ref start the count.

"You will die when this tournament is over," he growled at the unconscious Chaozu. He then turned his gaze up ahead as he heard a familiar voice cry out for Chaozu, "Ah, the other traitor has arrived…"

Tenshinhan rushed to Chaozu's side, he looked absolutely horrified, "Chaozu, it's me! I'm here! Hang in there, you will get medical treatment immediately!"

"You will soon be needing treatment of your own, Tenshinhan, after I utterly destroy you in front of the crowd," Tsuru-Sen'nin sneered at his former student. Tenshinhan's eyes narrowed as he regarded his old mentor.

"How _**dare**_ you. Chaozu is innocent in this entire situation. If you seek vengeance, then direct it towards me, not him!"

"Feh. Compassionate as always, I see. It has always been a _**weakness**_ of yours, Tenshinhan."

"There is nothing weak about bein' compassionate," Goku stated with an unusual darkness in his voice. When Tsuru-Sen'nin turned his glaring eyes towards Goku, Goku returned the favor; his tail twitched angrily as he stared down the man before him.

"Your turn will come soon enough, monkey. I heard about how you defeated my brother. It was a fluke and _**I**_ will be sure to avenge him, once for you almost killing him six years ago and again for you humiliating him today. Your death will be slow and painful!"

"We shall see," Goku replied. He placed his hand on Tenshinhan's shoulder, "C'm on, Ten. Let's see how Yamcha's doin'!"

Reluctantly, Tenshinhan allowed Goku to lead him away from his former mentor as Kuririn followed close behind. All three of them did not look back at all as they made their way to Yamcha's match.

"Will Chaozu be okay?" Kuririn asked nervously.

"…he will be fine," Tenshinhan replied softly. His mind was all over the place.

"Don't worry, Ten. Even if that creep does make it to the final eight, he is no match for you!" Goku said to Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan frowned at that statement.

"How can you be so sure, Son?" All Goku did was wink at him before walking off ahead. Tenshinhan and Kuririn exchanged looks before they followed Goku's lead.

"Y'know, it's almost as if Goku is aware of everyone's strengths…" Kuririn muttered quietly to Tenshinhan.

"We shall see if that's true in the final tournament," Tenshinhan answered while keeping his eyes trained on Goku.

 _Son Goku, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Yamcha flew through the preliminary matches with ease. Unfortunately, Chi-Chi got matched up with Tsuru-Sen'nin and wound up losing against him. So, she does not get to participate in the final tournament with her husband._

"Will Chi-Chi be okay?" Kuririn asked Goku with a hint of concern in his voice. The four friends were in the main hall while waiting for the other finalists. Piccolo, of course, was there and so was Tsuru-Sen'nin. It was to no shock at all that both men were glaring at Son Goku from afar, both were situated in separate corners of the hall where the finalists were to be gathered.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. He wasn't as brutal with her as he was with Chaozu…I don't think he is aware that she's my wife."

"Yeah, if he was aware… _ **brr**_ , I don't want to think about it!" Kuririn shot a glare in Tsuru-Sen'nin's direction, "What an ugly creep! Erm…no offence, Tenshinhan. I know he used to be your mentor…"

"He taught me how to fight, that's all," Tenshinhan replied darkly, "He proved today that he never was my mentor nor Chaozu's," he then turned to Goku, "If I don't get matched up with him and you do, avenge Chaozu for me."

"Will do," Goku replied with a nod, "He's a bad man who needs to be taken down by a few pegs. I just hope that alone will discourage him from wantin' to fight with us _**after**_ this tournament…"

"Well, after he sees your inevitable fight with Piccolo, I think that will be enough discouragement!" Kuririn replied with an awkward cheerfulness in his voice, "Heck, maybe he'll get matched up with Piccolo!"

"Let's hope…" Yamcha muttered. He was just hoping that he'd get matched up with someone who _**wasn't**_ Tsuru-Sen'nin, Piccolo, or Goku!

"Oh! The final two fighters are here," Goku pointed out happily. The others turned to see who they were. The first contestant was a rather ordinary-looking fellow while the other was a young fellow who was all too familiar to Goku, Kuririn, and Yamcha.

" _ **Upa?!**_ Izzat you?" Goku hollered at the fighter. Upa looked over at the group in shock before his face lit up with joy.

"Goku! I had a feeling you'd be participating in this!" Upa yelled happily as he ran towards his father's savior. The 15-year-old hugged Goku tightly.

"You've gotten tall, huh?" Kuririn noted with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice, "Yeesh, jus' when I thought I had grown a lot, I discovered that Goku turned into a _**giant**_ and now there's Upa here who is a good foot taller than me! Bet he has a girlfriend, too…" Kuririn continued to grumble quietly to himself as Goku and Upa got caught up with each other.

"So, how's your father doin'? Did he participate, too?"

"No, he didn't want to. He encouraged me to participate, though! He wanted me to see the world and he was also hoping that I'd run into you at some point. He is well, by the way, all thanks to you!"

"It was the least I could do! It was my fault that Taopaipai killed him, after all," Goku stated.

"No, it wasn't. That murderer was probably going to kill us anyway at some point. He was hired by the Red Ribbon Army…" Upa then looked around, "I heard he was participating in this, too…Where is he?"

"He lost to your monkey friend but it was only a fluke."

Both Goku and Upa turned to see Tsuru-Sen'nin standing a few feet away from them. Goku regarded the intruder with an emotionless stare while Upa looked confused.

"Who are you and why are you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"I am Taopaipai's _**older brother**_ , brat. And I will be sure to make an example of you for your remarks in regards to him!" Tsuru-Sen'nin barked. Upa's face darkened and he took a step forward.

"Your brother murdered my father in cold blood and he almost killed my friend. Seeing you have no problem with his disgusting career choice, it will be I who will make an example of you if we are to be matched up."

"Amusing little peasant, aren't you? Feh, I look forward to it!" Tsuru-Sen'nin laughed before walking off. Upa glared at him as he retreated.

"Tell me, is he just as deadly as Taopaipai?" He asked Goku heatedly.

"They are roughly equal to each other, though Taopaipai is prob'ly stronger due to being made into a cyclone and all…"

"W-wait…a _**cyclone**_?" Upa was utterly confused by Goku's statement. Luckily, Yamcha was there to clarify.

"Erm…Goku meant to say _**cyborg**_ , not _**cyclone**_ …"

"…ah, cyborg! Thanks Yamcha!" Goku replied cheerfully as the others stared at him without saying a word.

 _It seems that God's training did not include basic schooling, eh? Ah, well! Goku is learning the ways of the world, slowly but surely. Hey, at least he can tell the difference between a man and a woman without having to do a "pat-pat"!_ _ **Up next: Tenshinhan vs. Tsuru-Sen'nin!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tenshinhan vs Tsuru-Sen'nin

_The final eight fighters for the_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _wait restlessly in the main hall of the tournament. Son Goku, it seems, is the only fighter that is not restless! Or does he just have a really good poker face? How should I know? I am just the narrator!_

 **Tale 169: Tenshinhan vs. Tsuru-Sen'nin**

"…I will call you out by name and then you will draw a number from the box. This will determine who you'll be matched up against," the announcer said in a somewhat bored manner. It was the same thing he said for every tournament and now that the spacing between tournaments is three years instead of five, it was becoming more tedious. It didn't help that three of the contestants where the same three who showed up at the previous two tournaments.

"So, Goku, Kame-Sen'nin filled me in about how you learned t' control your _**huge monkey**_ form…" Yamcha muttered quietly and nervously to his friend, "…d' you think you'll need to use it against Piccolo?"

"I hope not. I can control it an' all…it's just that it's so strong, it's almost too strong! I am worried that I will miscalculate and accidently hurt someone innocent with it. So, I'm only going t' use it if I absolutely have to," Goku answered as he stared at Piccolo up ahead. Yamcha looked down in silence. Goku took notice, "Wazzup, Yamcha?"

"I am sorry that none of us told you…we-we didn't know _**how**_ to tell you…"

"Hey, don't worry about it! I understand! Even Kami-Sama had a difficult time explaining it to me when he told me!" Yamcha was taken aback.

" _ **God**_ had a hard time explaining it to you? Wow, I didn't think that was possible…!"

"Yeah, Kami-Sama is pretty, how should I say it, normal acting!" Goku chuckled, "He wasn't the first Kami-Sama, either. They aren't immortal or anythin' like that," Goku explained further. Yamcha was in awe.

"D-does that mean _**anyone**_ can become the next Kami-Sama?" Yamcha asked in a somewhat excited manner.

"Yeah…but y' gotta be worthy and all…"

"Oh…y-yeah, that makes sense…" Yamcha scoffed, "You probably have to be ridiculously strong, too…fooey."

"Contestant Yamcha?" The announcer called out. Yamcha perked up.

"Be right back! Let's see what number I get…"

 _With all of the names called and the numbers drawn, the first four matches of the 23_ _rd_ _Tenka'ichi Budokai have been determined! They go as followed:_

 _ **Match 1: Tenshinhan vs. Tsuru-Sen'nin**_

 _ **Match 2: Son Goku vs. Upa**_

 _ **Match 3: Kuririn vs. Demon Jr.**_

 _ **Match 4: Yamcha vs. Shen**_

 _With only ten more minutes before the first match, Son Goku and his friends are all gathered together in the main hall…_

"I haven't heard of this Shen guy that I am matched up against…I wonder if he's any good?" Yamcha inquired mainly to himself as he eyeballed his opponent who was across the room.

"Oh, he may not look it but he is," Goku answered knowingly, which earned him a stunned glance from Yamcha.

"Y' know him?" Yamcha asked. All Goku did was smile at him as an answer. Yamcha knew that he wasn't going to get much more out of Goku with that reply. It seemed that Goku did know Shen but apparently couldn't say from where, which made Yamcha a little nervous. He then looked at Shen again, who looked so _**ordinary**_. Yamcha smiled.

 _He can't be_ _ **that**_ _good. Still, I will keep my guard up just in case…_

"I can't believe we got matched up, Goku!" Upa exclaimed happily. Kuririn gave him a knowing look.

"You're awfully excited to be facing Goku, Upa," he remarked.

"I know that I will lose against him, don't mistake me," Upa retorted to Kuririn before turning back to Goku, "I am just excited that I get to see how I'll compare to you!"

Goku smiled, "You have grown tremendously, Upa! I can tell jus' by lookin' at you! Did you climb the Karin Sanctuary?"

"Yes, repeatedly! That was my training! I remembered what you had told me about how climbing the sanctuary twice had multiplied your strength. So, that's what I did! After a few tries, I did make it to the top and I even tried to get the "holy water" from Karin, too! It took a month but I did succeed!" Goku looked shocked.

"Um…I thought I told you that th' water was just rain water…?"

"Oh, you did. I didn't care, though. I wanted the same training that you got!" Upa explained.

"Ah, I see! Well, I am glad that it worked out for you!"

"It will not be enough to save you from your inevitable demise…"

Upa and Goku turned to see Tsuru-Sen'nin sneering at them. Upa took a step forward, easily towering over the old man.

"This conversation does not involve you."

"Oh, but it does, brat."

Tsuru-Sen'nin then walked away to join his former disciple near the entrance, for their match was going to start in a few minutes. Upa glared at him with disgust.

"I know for sure that he is a rude one," he growled. Goku could sense that Upa was nervous about Tsuru'Sen'nin. He placed his hand on his young friend's shoulder.

"Tenshinhan will take care of him during this match. If he still tries somethin' after the tournament, I'll deal with him myself. So, you don't need to worry." Upa looked up at Goku, he looked grateful.

"Thank you," Upa said, "I don't know what I'd do if that creep or his brother tried anything…"

"They wouldn't even be able to do much. They think they're strong and all but they forget that there is _**always**_ gonna be someone stronger than them. That was Taopaipai's downfall and that will also be Tsuru-Sen'nin's when he fights Tenshinhan."

"Are you certain that Tenshinhan will win?" Kuririn piped in. Goku shot him a cheerful grin.

"I guarantee it!"

"You have not changed much, Son Goku, though you have gotten taller, at least…"

Kuririn and Yamcha froze when they heard the voice of Piccolo behind them. Goku only turned nonchalantly to face Piccolo himself.

"So, it's true that you have the memories of your dad, huh?" Goku inquired.

"Indeed. So, my suspicions are correct…you have been training with Kami-Sama."

"Yup! Heh, we were both right about our thoughts about each other!" Goku said cheerfully. This caused Yamcha and Kuririn to stare at Goku in a baffled manner. The two were even stunned by how Piccolo was acting. For a "demon", he was not acting like one, or at least not like his original.

"Your training will not be enough, Son Goku, for I will end this today," Piccolo said darkly. Goku smiled but his eyes were serious.

"We shall see. Until then, good luck against Kuririn!"

"EEP!" Kuririn squeaked, "I-I forgot…I _**am**_ fighting Piccolo …!"

Piccolo regarded Kuririn for a second before he smirked and then walked away. Kuririn and Yamcha watched him nervously while Goku and Upa turned their attention to the entrance.

"Looks like Ten's match is about t' start. Let's go!" Goku ushered the others along to follow him outside to watch the match. When they were all out in the viewing area for the contestants, Tenshinhan and Tsuru-Sen'nin were already gearing up to start their match. Goku observed Tenshinhan and smiled knowingly, "I see that he is aware of his strength compared to Tsuru-Sen'nin now…"

"Prepare yourself, boy! But don't worry too much, I will not kill you during the match," Tsuru-Sen'nin boasted as he got into a fighting stance. Tenshinhan followed suit but stayed silent, "Feh. Not going to say anything to me? You just made your inevitable death more prolonged!"

 _ **"** **BEGIIIIIN!"**_ The announcer yelled out. With a yell, Tsuru-Sen'nin charged at Tenshinhan, only to find himself attacking the air.

"You are no match for me." Tsuru-Sen'nin swirled around to see Tenshinhan standing behind him.

" _ **Wh-what**_ did you just say to me?!" Tsuru-Sen'nin screeched, "How **dare** you!"

He swung a fist at full force into Tenshinhan's face, only to be completely be flabbergasted by the fact that not only did Tenshinhan not dodge the attack, but that he was unfazed by it as well!

"Stop humiliating yourself," Tenshinhan pleaded with his former mentor, "Forfeit the match and go home."

 **"Y-YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF TRASH!"** Tsuru-Sen'nin jumped back as he glared at Tenshinhan, **"YOU WILL DIE RIGHT NOW FOR THAT REMARK! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY** _ **ULTIMATE DONDON-PA**_ **!"**

"Ugh, here we go again…" Goku muttered in an annoyed fashion, "Does he really think he can kill Tenshinhan with that attack? Not with his current strength." Kuririn watched on nervously.

"This sounds like it is more powerful than the _**Super Dondon-Pa**_ that that assassin guy used on you, Goku," he remarked. Goku shook his head.

"It is but it still is not nearly strong enough to kill Tenshinhan, let alone hurt him," Goku replied. When he noticed the shocked look Kuririn was giving him, he continued: "You, Tenshinhan, and Yamcha are really not aware of how much better you guys have gotten over the past three years, huh? You guys surpass this old bird and his brother by _a long shot_!"

"W-we do?" Kuririn gasped.

 _ **"** **ULTIMATE DONDON-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Close your eyes, everyone!" Goku yelled to the other contestants. They obeyed just in time. The blinding light of Tsuru-Sen'nin's attack could be seen from a few miles away and the sound of the attack making contact could be heard within a mile radius from the tournament. When the light eventually faded along with the smoke, the entire audience of spectators gasped. Goku shook his head slightly.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Kurirn squinted into the arena only to see that Goku was right. Aside from Tenshinhan's shirt being obliterated, he was completely unscratched. Tsuru-Sen'nin was at a loss of words. His finger was still pointed at Tenshinhan and it was slightly trembling. Tenshinhan stared down at his old mentor, he looked disappointed.

"I told you that you are no match for me."

"Y-y-y-you…!" Tsuru-Sen'nin was practically foaming at the mouth, **"YOU WILL DIE!"**

Tsuru-Sen'nin pulled out a dagger and lunged at Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan widened his stance and with blinding speed, he punched Tsuru-Sen'nin in the stomach. The impact caused Tsuru-Sen'nin to go flying out of bounds. He was out cold.

 _ **"O-out of bounds! Tenshinhan will move on to Match 5!"**_ The announcer yelled out, the response from the audience was a roaring applause. Kame-Sen'nin was among the audience next to Bulma and Lunch. He smiled with pride.

"It seems that I am not needed anymore. These young men have all surpassed me in a way that I never dreamed of. Well done, boys."

 _To defeat his old mentor so easily, it is clear that Son Goku is right about how far his friends have come…but will it be enough to face the looming danger that is so near?_ _ **Up next: The Fruits of Karin Sanctuary!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Disciple of Master Karin!

_Son Goku and Upa's match is up! The friends who met while Son Goku was on his_ _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Dragon Ball Quest**_ _are now about to face off in the_ _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Match**_ of the _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _! Even though Upa knows he is no match for Son Goku, he still wants to see how he has grown as a martial artist and where he will need to focus his future training._

 **Tale 170: The Disciple of Master Karin!**

 _ **"** **Son Goku is a familiar face here at the Tenka'ichi Budokai! He was the runner-up two tournaments in a row. Not only that, but both matches were close! This will be an entertaining match indeed!"**_ The announcer yelled out enthusiastically. He always liked Goku.

"Good luck, Upa! I look forward to see firsthand how far you've come!" Goku said warmly to his friend. Upa nodded with an equally warm smile upon his face.

"Same to you, Goku, for your next match!" Upa replied.

 _ **"** **BEGIIIIIN!"**_ The announcer yelled. Upa launched towards Goku, who stood calmly. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Kuririn watched on from the viewing spot.

"I think he's just going to let Upa thrash him," Tenshinhan speculated.

 **"HAAH!"** Upa cried out as he landed what appeared to be a devastating kick upon Goku…only problem being that Goku was not affected at all!

"Pretty good!" Goku remarked happily. Upa grinned.

"Thanks! Did it hurt, at least?"

"No, but it is slightly tingly right now," Goku answered as he rubbed the spot where Upa had kicked him.

"That's progress. Thanks for the feedback!" Upa then launched into his next assault. He was rapidly attacking Goku, who was staying perfectly still. The others could not believe their eyes.

"Hey, Hermit! Are you even a match for Son anymore?" Bulma asked Kame-Sen'nin, the two of them were among the crowd of spectators.

"Not even remotely close," he replied with a proud grin. Bulma smiled warmly as she watched her oldest friend in the current match.

"You have grown so much, Son…"

Upa finally broke off the assault he had launched on Goku. He was dumbfounded to see that Goku did not look remotely hurt. In fact, it looked as though he hadn't even been touched!

"W-wow! Goku, you _**are**_ a lot stronger!" Upa cried out happily. Goku grinned happily.

"You are not bad yourself, Upa! I knew you had it in ya!"

"You can finish the fight now, Goku. I know for certain that I am definitely not a match for you!" Upa said as he got out of his stance. Goku nodded.

"I don't want t' hurt you. So, wanna be knocked out of bounds?"

"Sure!" Upa answered, "Ready when you are!"

Goku nodded and then got into a stance. He suddenly shifted forward and made a punching motion towards Upa. The punch, however, stopped just shy of Upa, instead making a powerful vacuum of air that forcefully blew Upa out of bounds, so forceful that Upa crashed into the retaining wall that separated the fighters from the audience!

"Shoot! I put too much "oomph" into that!" Goku gasped as he stared in shock, "You okay, Upa?"

"Owww…yeah, I'm fine! That was amazing, Goku!" Upa exclaimed as he brushed himself off and got back into the arena. He walked over to Goku and shook his hand, "It was an honor to test my skills out against you. Thank you!"

"Anytime! I look forward to fighting you again!" Goku replied with a grin. The announcer, the audience, and the other contestants stared on in silence.

"Th-that was quick…" Yamcha muttered. The others nodded wordlessly. Piccolo, who was off on his own, looked at Goku with a curious look on his face.

"Funny, that's a move we _**demon folk**_ use…" He muttered to himself. He then smirked, "He _**was**_ trained by Kami, I recall. Though, I didn't think that _**do-gooder**_ Kami knew of the _**demon martial arts**_ …"

 _ **"** **Erm…oh, yeah! Upa forfeited the match! That means Son Goku will be facing off against Tenshinhan in Match 5!"**_ The announcer yelled into the microphone, _**"A ten-minute recess, like before, will happen now before Match 3 begins. Be sure to check out our gift shop!"**_

Goku and the others began to head into the main hall. While Goku continued to praise Upa on how far he had come in his training, Yamcha and the others trailed behind, all looking baffled.

"It was like Upa didn't touch him at all! And then that move Goku pulled…" Yamcha muttered in disbelief. Tenshinhan smirked, though he was a bit nervous.

"Goku has come very far. I am excited to see how I will fare against him."

"Do you think you'll win?" Kuririn asked. Tenshinhan chuckled bitter-sweetly at Kuririn's question.

"No. He has far surpassed me," Tenshinhan answered, "But I am glad. His progress has allowed me to set my own personal goal." Kuririn looked a bit irritated.

"Sheesh, even if I somehow manage to beat Piccolo, I'll be stuck fighting Goku next…though me beating Piccolo is very unlikely…" Kuririn muttered, defeated, "Goku's wish to bring me back to life was in vain…"

"Kuririn, Piccolo is not going to kill you. I won't allow it!" Goku said firmly. Kuririn and Tenshinhan looked ahead in shock to see Goku staring intensely at them. They were taken aback by how serious he looked!

"Fear not, Son Goku. I won't kill your friend during this tournament."

They all turned to see Piccolo staring at them. He wore a smug grin upon his face as he studied their serious and alert composure.

"The only one I will kill during this tournament will be Son Goku. If the lot of you value your lives, you will not resist me after he falls. I will spare you, if you heed my warning," Piccolo stated cooly. Goku's eyes widened slightly while the others tensed up and glared at Piccolo. Kuririn took a step in front of Goku in a protective manner, despite knowing that he was not in either Goku or Piccolo's league.

"G-Goku will not die by your hands, Piccolo!" Kuririn yelled out angrily. Piccolo stared at him with an amused look on his face.

"We shall see. I look forward to seeing your face when I tear him limb from limb in front of the crowd." Piccolo twirled around abruptly and strolled away from the group. They stared at his retreating form as a thick silence filled the air.

"What an evil creep!" Kuririn spat. Goku stared at Piccolo, looking slightly confused. Kuririn took notice, "What is it Goku?"

"I don't know…but this Piccolo is a lot different from his dad…" Goku muttered unsurely. The others stared at Goku in complete shock.

"How so?" Tenshinhan asked softly.

"His remark about him sparing you all if you did not resist, it's not like him…or at least not like his _**dad**_ …" Goku deducted, "Th' _**old**_ Piccolo wanted to wipe out all martial artists. This one, however, does not appear to want that."

"Does that mean this one is good?" Kuririn asked, completely flabbergasted.

"No…but I don't think he's pure evil, either…" Goku concluded. Tenshinhan glanced over at Piccolo nervously.

"He is still a big threat," he muttered, "Give him everything you've got, Goku."

"I will," Goku replied softly, "I just' hope it'll be enough."

The others looked at Goku in silence. They all knew for certain that Goku was, indeed, on edge in regards to him fighting Piccolo. This made them all very nervous.

"We will intervene, if we have to," Tenshinhan spoke up. The others nodded.

"Yeah, we won't let him kill you!" Kuririn said awkwardly. Goku smiled at his friends before returning his gaze towards Piccolo, his uneasiness only getting worse by the second. Despite his uneasiness, Goku was also excited. He couldn't explain it but he was genuinely looking forward to fighting Piccolo!

"Regardless, my fight with Piccolo will be _**fun**_!" Goku declared with a grin. The others shot him baffled looks.

 _Although this new Piccolo doesn't seem to be_ _ **as evil**_ _as the old Piccolo, he_ _ **is**_ _still evil!_ _ **Up next: Kuririn takes on "Demon Jr."!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Kuririn vs Demon Jr

_The_ _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Match**_ _of the_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _is about to unfold! Son Goku's former classmate and best friend, Kuririn, will be facing off against Piccolo. Though Piccolo has promised that the only person he plans on killing is Son Goku, that doesn't make Kuririn feel any better about fighting him!_

 **Tale 171: Kuririn vs. Demon Jr.**

"Good luck, Kuririn! Give 'im all you got!" Goku cried out from the sidelines as Kuririn was stiffly making his way towards the center of the arena. Piccolo was already at the center. He stood with his arms crossed and he wore a cocky smirk on his face. Kuririn, though nervous, grinned at Piccolo as he faced him.

 _ **"** **Contestant Kuririn, like Son Goku, has become a well-known martial artist here at the Tenka'ichi Budokai! He has been a contestant for three tournaments in a row!"**_ The announcer hollered into his microphone to the riled up crowd.

"Of course that's all he can really say about me with these tournaments. Ugh…" Kuririn grumbled to himself as he got in a fighting stance. Piccolo kept his stance the same, however, while he continued to stare at his opponent with an amused look upon his face.

 _ **"** **Let the match BEGIIIIIIIN!"**_ A loud cheer from the crowd followed right after the announcer declared the start of the match. Piccolo uncrossed his arms but still did not change his overall stance.

"Come at me, little man," he sneered. Kuririn smirked slightly.

"Considering you're th' **odd-looking green guy** , maybe you shouldn't be dissing on me because of my height!" Kuririn retorted. He then shot his arms up with a yell before drawing them in with his hands in tight fists. Piccolo perked up slightly.

"This should be interesting," he remarked. Just then, Kuririn shot his arms out in front of him with the palm of his hands fully exposed.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** With a yell, two huge balls of chi shot out of his hands and rapidly approached Piccolo. Piccolo scoffed at balls of chi as they closed in on him. He jumped up high in the air to dodge the attack.

"What an elementary move! Did you honestly think I couldn't dodge that?" Piccolo dismissed. He was then taken by surprise when he saw that the attack had followed him up in the air! Piccolo widened his eyes dramatically. Within a second, two narrow beams came out of his eyes and the destroyed Kuririn's attack.

"Heh!" Piccolo grinned, not seeing that Kuririn was now airborne as well and was about to land a punch.

 **WOKK!**

Piccolo was sent flying by Kuririn's punch! The crowd below cheered in utter excitement. Kuririn landed swiftly back in the arena as he watched Piccolo compose himself in the air. Like Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Son Goku, he had perfected the _Buku-Jutsu_. Kuririn scoffed.

"I really shouldn't be shocked that he can fly and float about. Ah, well…" Kuririn grinned knowingly to himself as Piccolo joined him back in the arena. Piccolo regarded the martial artist before him with a newfound respect.

"Impressive, I must say. I was not expecting much from you but you have shown that you are tougher and smarter than you look." Kuririn did not waste any time with replying to Piccolo's somewhat compliment. Instead, he launched towards Piccolo and the two of them engaged in a flurry of attacks.

"Wow, Kuririn is doing pretty good!" Chi-Chi remarked as she and her husband watched the match. Chi-Chi was given a senzu bean from Goku in-between matches so she could watch on the sidelines with him and the other contestants.

"Yeah, he is. I told him that he has gotten a lot stronger!" Goku commented all while he kept his eyes trained on the match. He was mainly studying Piccolo. Chi-Chi took notice.

"Are y' studying how that Piccolo creep is fighting?"

"Yes, just t' get an idea of what to expect," Goku replied without tearing his eyes away from the match. Chi-Chi took Goku's hand and held it in her own.

"I promise that if things get bad for you, I will jump in and stop that demon from killing you," she whispered to Goku in a loving manner. Goku turned to look at his wife.

"I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, get killed." His tone was very serious.

"Don't chu worry about me dyin'! There's the Dragon Balls, after all!"

"That is true…but if Piccolo has his way, he'll destroy 'em again," Goku pointed out. Chi-Chi slumped slightly at the revelation.

"Shoot, I forgot about that…"

Just then, Piccolo landed a very hard punch upon Kuririn, which in turn sent Kuririn flying out of the arena. Piccolo grinned triumphantly but it was very short-lived…because Kuririn had stopped himself in mid-air!

"AWESOME!" Goku cried out, "Kuririn has mastered the _Buku-Jutsu_!"

"Very impressive…!" Piccolo acknowledged as he watched Kuririn float back down into the arena.

 _ **"** **Amazing! Contestant Kuririn has just revealed that he has mastered the Buku-Jutsu, which grants those who master it the ability to fly!"**_ The announcer explained to the audience.

"I am very impressed that Kuririn mastered that technique…and all by himself as well!" Kame-Sen'nin remarked mainly to himself from the crowd.

"Heh, you are a formidable opponent…but you are not the opponent I seek. So, I shall demonstrate what I am truly capable of…!" Kuririn smirked at Piccolo's declaration.

"A little cocky, are we? Okay, then. Show me what you got!"

 _ **"** **It seems like Demon Jr. is preparing to demonstrate his "true power" to his opponent! Could this be a devastating, match deciding move? Or is it just a bluff to catch contestant Kuririn off-guard?!"**_

"Be careful, Kuririn. It is not a bluff," Goku warned from the sidelines. Kuririn tensed up, not allowing his eyes to look away from Piccolo.

"Oh, I know…"

"Are you prepared, little man or whatever your name is?" Piccolo asked, he bore a confident grin on his face. Kuririn laughed somewhat nervously as he got in a defensive stance.

"I am prepared! I'm jus' waitin' on you!" Kuririn retorted with mock confidence. Piccolo's grin melted away into a serious frown as he prepared himself for his next move.

"What is he planning on doing…?" Tenshinhan muttered as he watched on. Chaozu, who was also given a senzu by Goku in-between matches, instinctively stayed behind Tenshinhan as he watched the match.

"I dunno…but I don't think it's good!"

Suddenly, Piccolo's arm shot towards Kuririn at incredible speed, causing everyone to gasp.

 _ **"** **A-AMAZING! Demon Jr. just extended his arm!"**_ The announcer cried out in utter disbelief. Piccolo's hand grabbed at Kuririn's leg and he forcefully flung Kuririn towards one of the retaining walls. Kuririn managed to bounce off the wall with his feet and launch towards Piccolo.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Piccolo remarked in an annoyed fashion. He easily dodged Kuririn's punch and countered with an upward kick that sent Kuririn flying into the sky, though it appeared that Kuririn had counted on Piccolo to pull that move. Piccolo, who saw that Kuririn was staying up in the air, growled and launched himself up towards Kuririn. Kuririn saw that Piccolo had fallen for his trap and prepared himself.

"This is my last chance…! I gotta send 'im off with a big one…. _ **KA…ME…HA…ME….**_ " Kuririn was quiet as he muttered the words for his attack, just in time for Piccolo to make his appearance known in the sky.

 **"THIS IS WHERE YOU LOSE, BOY!"** Piccolo snarled. Kuririn swirled to face his attacking opponent.

 **"HAAA!"** A massive ball of energy left from Kuririn's hands and…went **THROUGH** a transparent Piccolo!

"SHOOT! A _Zan-Zo-Ken_!" Kuririn gasped.

"And you were so close…" A voice from behind said. Kuririn immediately knew it was Piccolo but before he could even think, Piccolo landed a devastating blow upon Kuririn's head that sent him flying to the ground. Kuririn crashed into the center of the arena, breaking a few tiles from the impact. He was not moving at all.

"Shoot! Kuririn!" Goku cried out. Chi-Chi gently grabbed at his tail to prevent him from running out onto the arena.

"Wait a sec and see what happens first." He was reluctant but Goku did listen to his wife. Meanwhile, Piccolo floated back down and regarded his opponent who was still not moving from his spot.

"Feh…looks like I overdid it and killed him after all. Sorry, Son Goku but I can't help if your friends are… _ **wh-what?!**_ "

Kuririn groaned as he shakily got to his feet and stood to face a completely flabbergasted Piccolo. He then collapsed onto his bum and remained in a sitting position as he weakly smiled at Piccolo.

"Heh…I'm beat…you win…" He muttered. The crowd erupted with a loud applause and wild cheers.

 _ **"** **Contestant Kuririn has wisely forfeited the match to Demon Jr.! What an amazing performance, though! To manage to get up after a blow like that! Incredible!"**_ The announcer gushed while Goku rushed onto the arena to help out his friend.

"That was awesome, Kuririn! I told you that you've gotten a lot stronger!"

"Yeah…but it's a big "so what" if you lose…" Kuririn replied weakly.

"Silence, my boy. You have become a splendid martial artist!" Kame-Sen'nin proclaimed from the crowd. Meanwhile, Piccolo stood dumbfounded while he watched Goku carry Kuririn out of the arena.

"Vengeance may be harder than I first thought…"

 _Kuririn, despite losing, displayed how much he has overcome as a martial artist. He even managed to surprise Piccolo! Who woulda thought?!_ _ **Up next: Don't judge a book by its cover!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Yamcha's Gamble!

_The_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _has been shaping up to be a tough tournament! With the first three matches being unbelievable show-stoppers, the fourth match is about to begin! Who knows how wild this one will be!_

 **Tale 172: Yamcha's Gamble!**

 **"** _ **The final two finalists for the 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai are about to make their appearance in Match No. 4!"**_ The announcer shouted as the crowd roared around him, _**"The first finalist, Yancha, is a well-known face here at the Tenka'ichi Budokai! He made his first appearance at the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **tournament six years ago and returned at the last tournament! Will he finally be able to proceed to the next round?!"**_

"Oh, I will!" Yamcha stated with a grin as he prepared to enter the arena. Goku and Kuririn were with him as they were listening in on the announcer riling up the crowd.

"I would keep your guard up against your opponent if I were you," Goku warned, he noticed that Yamcha seemed a little too confident in regards to who he was about to fight. Said fighter was calmly waiting for the announcer to finish up riling up the crowd.

"Don't worry about my opponent, Goku," Yamcha dismissed with a grin, "Worry about Piccolo! Me, on the other hand, I am going to enjoy this match a lot! Heh heh!" Goku only stared before giving off a shrug. He stared at Yamcha's opponent knowingly. Kuririn noticed but kept silent. He, too, could sense that there was more to Yamcha's opponent than what meets the eye but there was no use in telling Yamcha that.

 _Eh, he'll learn soon enough…_

 **"** _ **Contestants Yamcha and Shen, please enter the arena!"**_

The crowd roared as Yamcha and Shen made their way towards the center of the arena. Yamcha, of course, looked like a giddy school boy. He was waving at the crowd all while bearing a large, overconfident grin. All the while Shen, his "ordinary" opponent, appeared calm but humble. He would meekly wave at the crowd with a shy grin. Goku watched from afar, his eyes narrowed as he studied Shen.

 _Why are you participating…?_

"Heh! At least Yamcha will finally make it past his first match!" Bulma sighed with relief from the crowd. Pu'ar cheered as a reply along with Lunch. Kame-Sen'nin, however, kept silent as he studied Yamcha's opponent.

"Don't count your eggs quite yet, ladies," He muttered.

"Huh?" Bulma stared at the Turtle Hermit like he had two heads, "That JOKE? Are you serious? Yamcha will wipe the floor with 'im!"

"I wish you luck," Shen spoke calmly to Yamcha, he greeted him with a bow. Yamcha smiled and bowed to Shen with a slight chuckle.

"Oh…! N-no…good luck to **you**!"

 **"** _ **Without further ado…BEGIN!"**_

The two fighters got in their stances, Shen's stance caused quite a few chuckles from the crowd. Yamcha suppressed a grin so he would not embarrass his opponent.

"If you want, sir, you can make the first move!" Yamcha offered.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Shen inquired. Yamcha replied with a nod, "Well, then! If you insist…"

With blinding speed, Shen shot towards Yamcha and punched him square in the chest. The impact sent Yamcha straight to the ground. The crowd gaped in a shocked silence. Yamcha struggled to get up, he ogled at his "oh-so-ordinary" opponent.

"I told him to not be so confident," Goku sighed. Kuririn looked up at his friend.

"So, spill it, Goku! Who is Yamcha fightin', anyway?"

"Oh, he's fightin' _**God.**_ "

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, that's not God's real body, though. He musta borrowed it or somethin'…still, why is he participating…?" Goku pondered to himself mainly, all while Kuririn stared up at him in a flabbergasted manner.

"You made assumptions about me due to my outward appearance," Shen shot at Yamcha, "You'll never become a great Martial Artist by doing that, you know."

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Bulma gaped at the scene before her as Kame-Sen'nin gave her a "I told you so" look.

"See? What did I tell you? Yamcha is in for a match he will never forget!"

"Bu-but how? That guy is so ORDINARY!"

"I see now that there is more to you than I first thought…" Yamcha said slowly as he studied Shen, "I guess I will have to go all out and take you down." Shen chuckled at this.

"Oh, you won't be taking me out, I'm afraid. I must win, you see." Yamcha sneered.

"Give me a break!" With that, Yamcha charged towards his opponent. Shen sighed.

"Alas, stubbornness. I guess I shouldn't be shocked. Ah, well…"

Shen easily dodged Yamcha's charging assault. He rewarded him with a swift kick in the butt. Yamcha stumbled forward a few steps before he regained his composure. With a yell, Yamcha charged once more. He flurry of punches and kicks were easily countered by Shen.

 **"** _ **A-amazing! The powerful Yamcha seems POWERLESS against Shen! How can this be?!"**_

"You make so many wasteful movements," Shen stated as Yamcha continued his assault. Shen then landed a devastating kick upon Yamcha's lower back. Shen continued to speak as Yamcha composed himself, "Doing so makes you completely open for attack."

"Come on, Yamcha! Whaddia waitin' for? Knock this jerk out!" Bulma called out from the crowd.

"I'm afraid his opponent, whoever he may be, is just too powerful…" Kame-Sen'nin replied softly. Bulma stared on in disbelief.

"Heh…! I-I didn't think I'd have to use my ace up my sleeve for **this** match…" Yamcha muttered with a grin, which caught Shen's attention.

"Eh?"

Yamcha stood up tall and loosened his right hand as he grinned at Shen, "I do appreciate the pointers you have been giving me throughout this match. I will take them to heart, I promise you…but now this is where I win..." Yamcha grabbed at his right wrist and his face hardened in concertation.

"Oh? He's concentrating his chi to his right hand…" Shen noted. Just then, a small ball of Chi formed just above the palm of Yamcha's right hand. Yamcha smirked.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Shen nodded, honestly curious to see what Yamcha had in store. Yamcha slowly raised his hand above his head as he continued to stare down his opponent.

 _ **"SO-KI-DAN!"** _ Yamcha yelled out just as he launched his hand forward. The blinding ball of chi charged towards Shen, who barely dodged it.

"Woah…! Impressive…" Shen stated. He then noticed that Yamcha was rapidly moving his right hand around as if he was controlling something.

 _Oh…?_

He managed to dodge the ball of chi once more, now realizing that it was still active and is being controlled by Yamcha. He directed the ball of chi to shoot down at Shen. Shen dodged it, thus causing it to disappear into the ground instead.

"Grr…you are quick…!" Yamcha muttered.

"Incredible!" Shen complimented, "I did not think you were capable of pulling off a move like this!"

"A little early for the praising, don't you think?" Yamcha retorted, _**"SEI!"**_

As he yelled, Yamcha pointed his right hand up, which caused the ball of chi to rocket out of the ground. The impact of the hit caused Shen's jaw to violently jerk upwards.

"Heh! Let's see you recover from that!" Yamcha gloated. One moment, Shen was falling backwards, the next, he was charging rapidly towards Yamcha! He then landed a devastating blow to Yamcha's abdomen. Yamcha, who was gasping, stumbled back and collapsed upon his back. He was out cold.

"You may start the count, if you please," Shen said calmly to the stunned Announcer.

 **"…** _ **oh, right! One…! Two…!"**_

"Oh man…!" Kuririn whimpered, "Yamcha is not moving at all…!"

"Aside from his pride being crushed, Yamcha will be fine!" Goku pointed out, "It serves him right for bein' cocky."

 **"…** _ **Nine…! TEN! Contestant Yamcha is out cold! Shen has won Match No. 4 and will be taking on Demon Jr. for Match No. 6!"**_ The crowd went wild when Shen was declared the winner. Shen meekly waved at them before he made his way towards Yamcha.

"Now, let's get you on your way…" he muttered as he knelt down. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean, "Here, eat this."

Yamcha, who was conscious but very disorientated, weakly took the bean from Shen and ate it. Within a matter of seconds, Yamcha was suddenly back up to 100%!

"…th-thanks…Y-you have senzu beans…?" Yamcha stuttered. Shen smiled as a reply.

"That I do, young man. Now let's clear the arena. I will fill you and the others in before dear Goku's match." Yamcha stared blankly at Shen.

"Wh-what…?"

 _Unbeknownst to Yamcha, Shen is actually_ _ **God**_ _! Goku and Kuririn already know this but even Goku does not know what God has in store for them!_ _ **Up next: The long-awaited rematch!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tenshinhan vs The Monkey King

_After a rather humiliating defeat, Yamcha has quietly made his way out back with the others before the_ _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Match**_ _begins, which will be the long-awaited rematch between Son Goku and Tenshinhan! (Ooh, I can hardly wait!)_

 **Tale 173: Tenshinhan vs. The Monkey King**

"Thank you all for gathering over here," Shen said cheerfully to the group who stood before him, "Now, two of you know who I really am but the other three have yet to learn my true identity."

"Eh? What do you mean…?" Tenshinhan inquired, he looked slightly concerned when he cast Chaozu a glance. Yamcha, who was beside himself, kept his gaze to the ground. He was still feeling the sting of defeat. Goku and Kuririn were the only two who were prepared for Shen's big reveal, though Kuririn still looked flabbergasted over the whole thing.

"Without dragging it out any more, let me come clean…I am the one who trained Son Goku for the past three years." Tenshinhan and Chaozu stared at Shen in utter disbelief. Yamcha perked up slightly but kept his gaze downwards.

 _That explains it…!_

"Y-you mean…you're the _**divine Kami-Sama?!**_ " Tenshinhan stuttered. Shen, or more appropriately, Kami-Sama nodded.

"As Goku already knows, this is not my true form. I borrowed this body so I could participate in today's tournament."

"Why have you come to participate, Kami-Sama?" Goku interrupted. The others noted how on edge Goku appeared to be. Kami-Sama sighed and turned his attention to his disciple.

"Because I believe that I am the only one who can take care of Piccolo." Goku looked slightly insulted.

"Y-you have trained me for this day, Kami-Sama. I can take him. You don't need to get involved!"

"Oh, but I do. You seem determined that you will not need to kill Piccolo, my dear boy…but your pure-hearted nature may doom this world if you spare him to spare me," Kami-sama quietly retorted.

"What do you mean…?" Yamcha finally broke his silence. Kami-sama regarded him for a moment before he spoke.

"Piccolo and I were once one single being. In order to become God, I had to expel any evil that was inside of me. He was that evil. Thus, if he were to die, I would die as well." Everyone except for Goku stared at Kami-Sama in utter silence. Goku took a step towards Kami-Sama.

"Kami-Sama, this Piccolo is different from before. He doesn't appear to be as evil as his dad was!"

"I am well aware of this, dear Goku…but he is still evil…and he is still a threat to this world," Kami's face softened slightly, "Fear not, I won't be committing suicide, if that is what you fear. I have a plan that will take him down."

"Eh? You do?" Goku questioned.

"Yes. You humans gave me the idea, actually."

 _ **"** **Match No. 5 is about to begin! Will contestants Son Goku and Tenshinhan please enter the arena?"**_ The announcer called out, catching the attention of our heroes.

"Well, Goku, that's us. You ready for our re-match? I'm giving you all I got!" Tenshinhan gave Goku a friendly pat on the back. Goku, who still looked bothered by the whole situation with Kami-Sama, put on a cheery grin as he faced Tenshinhan.

"You bet! Let's give the crowd a show they'll never forget!" With that said, the two former enemies entered the arena in the flashiest way they could think of. They both jumped up in the air, twirled dramatically over the crowd and landed with perfection in the center of the arena, which earned a loud roar of approval from the crowd.

 _ **"** **Contestants Tenshinhan and Son Goku faced off for the title during the last tournament, with Tenshinhan turning out as the winner by a very narrow margin! This is going to be one fantastic re-match!"**_ The announcer bellowed over the wild crowd.

"C'm on, Goku! You can do it!" Bulma cried out from the audience. Kame-Sen'nin looked rather content as he settled in his seat.

"Ah, it feels nice to actually be a spectator this time around!"

"Eh? What are you blabbing on about…?" Bulma asked, which caused Kame-Sen'nin to flinch.

"N-nothing!"

 _ **"Let the match begi-i-in!"**_

"Hey, Ten, before we start, can I take off a few layers?" Goku asked, referring to his blue undershirt beneath his gi. Tenshinhan nodded.

"Of course! It will be a heated battle, after all." Tenshinhan crossed his arms as he watched Goku. He noticed something peculiar, though, when he studied the shirt Goku was removing. It looked…heavy?

 **THUD**

That was the sound that the shirt made when Goku dropped it to the side. Tenshinhan blinked, he noticed that Goku's wrist bands made the same sound when he dropped those as well.

"Ah, much better! Now, for my shoes…" Goku sat down and began to take off his shoes. Tenshinhan approached cautiously.

"Hey, Son…d' you mind if I take a look at your shirt?"

"Sure! Go ahead!" Goku replied happily. He stood up and did a few quick moves while Tenshinhan started in utter disbelief at the shirt he was holding.

"G-Goku…this shirt…it's heavy…!"

"Yeah, wearing that along with my wrist bands and shoes were all part of my training with Kami-Sama. It's th' same idea as Kame-Sen'nin's "turtle shell" training regimen!" Goku replied. He watched Tenshinhan with amusement as Tenshinhan attempted to put on the shirt.

"H-how could you wear this all of the time…?"

"Heh heh heh, it takes some getting used to!"

"I see…" Tenshinhan gave up on trying to put on the shirt. So, he set it aside.

"Ya ready t' start, Ten?" Goku asked with a grin. Tenshinhan smiled and got in a stance.

"Sure. Mind if I make the first move?"

"Go ahead!" Goku replied, getting in a stance of his own. Tenshinhan became serious and appeared to "teleport" out of sight. He suddenly re-appeared, however, when Goku deducted where he was and landed a punch. Tenshinhan stumbled back.

"I-impressive! You actually saw me! And quite easily, too…!" he stammered. Goku grinned and disappeared as well. Tenshinhan, though, could not deduct Goku's location.

 _ **"** **Contestant Goku has disappeared completely!"**_ The announcer gasped, which resulted with the crowd gasping as well. Tenshinhan was flustered.

"I-impossible…! I can't see him! Not even with my three eyes!" Tenshinhan desperately began to punch at the air in hopes of landing a punch.

"Tsk, it's not like you to attack this way, Ten!" Goku's voice was heard clearly by Tenshinhan, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" Tenshinhan yelled, he twirled around rapidly only to be greeted by nothing.

"Not there, I'm afraid!" Suddenly, Tenshinhan felt something furry wrap around his left arm…it was Goku's tail!

"Wha…?!" Before he could do a thing, Tenshinhan found himself being flung out of arena. He barely had enough time to stop himself in midair from touching the ground. Goku watched Tenshinhan float himself back into the arena.

"Wow, Goku, I am impressed!" Tenshinhan complimented with a slight grin, "It looks like I will have to perform the _**Shishin**_ …"

Goku perked up, "The _**Shishin**_ , huh…?"

Suddenly, Tenshinhan split into four copies of himself, which caused the audience to gasp!

"…ah, I see now. So, you are going t' try an' use twelve eyes t' see me, eh?" Goku asked. The four Tenshinhans grinned at him.

"Face it, Goku. This is where you lose!" The Tenshinhans ran to opposite corners of the arena. Piccolo, who was floating above, smirked as he watched the match progress.

"It is Goku's victory."

All four Tenshinhans let out a yell as they all shot large balls of chi towards Goku, who stood in the center of the arena. Goku kept a serious face as he allowed the attacks to close in on him. At the last minute, Goku jumped up in the air.

"You can't escape us, Goku!" Tenshinhan yelled as his copies all turned their attention to the sky. Goku, however, chuckled.

"Sorry, Ten, but I'm goin' to borrow one of your attacks to teach you a lesson!" All four Tenshinhans looked confused.

"Eh?"

 _ **"** **TAIYO-KEN!"**_

A blinding light emerged from Goku, rendering all twelve of Tenshinhan's eyes as useless!

"Argh…!" The Tenshinhans were all rubbing their eyes, "Clever, Goku…!"

"Heh, thanks! You see, you rely on your eyes a bit too much. So, when your sight is taken from you, you can't find out where I am!" Goku easily dodged the desperate attacks from Tenshinhan and his copies as he spoke.

"Grr…wouldn't the same be said for you if I were to pull the same trick?"

"Heh heh heh, sorry to disappoint you! Th' Tenshinhan behind me is about to attack with a right-hand chop," Goku deducted without turning around. The Tenshinhan behind him froze.

"Wha-?!"

 **SLAMMO!**

Goku knocked that Tenshinhan to the ground using his tail. The other Tenshinhans looked flabbergasted as they watched their counterpart shakily get up. Goku regarded them all with a calm grin.

"As you can now see, I don't need my eyes t' know where you are. And now that all four of you can see again, I think it's time that I expose another weakness of yours…"

Tenshinhan's eyes widened dramatically, "Oh, no…!"

 **"Turning into four people was a mistake!"** With a yell, Goku charged with blinding speed at all four Tenshinhans, easily knocking them all out of bounds before they could even attempt to prevent his attack. Goku then calmly walked to the edge of the arena. Tenshinhan was one person again and he looked dazed over what had just happened.

"By splitting into four people, you greatly made yourself vulnerable. Y'see, by splittin' into four, you cut all of your strengths as well, makin' you only one fourth of your true strength."

"A-amazing…you deducted all of this by our small exchange…you really are on an entirely different level from the rest of us…" Tenshinhan, though disappointed and embarrassed over his loss, was smiling. Goku helped him back into the arena as the crowd roared in a thunderous applause.

 _ **"** **What an amazing performance by both contestants!"**_ The announcer bellowed into his microphone, _**"Son Goku will be moving on to the final match!"**_

"Thank you, Son, for that fantastic match," Tenshinhan warmly hugged his young friend as they started to depart from the arena, "My loss to you has shown me that I still have much to learn. It has also shown how far you've come. You have far surpassed me!"

"You have come a long way too, y'know!" Goku countered with a grin. The two continued to make their way out of the arena as Piccolo floated from above. His eyes were trained on his nemesis.

"Son Goku…a worthy foe. I do look forward to our fight…!"

 _Son Goku, who was equal to Tenshinhan when they had first fought three years ago, has shown that he has staggeringly improved and has now far surpassed his former enemy! But Piccolo could prove to be Goku's equal in strength. Can Kami-Sama's plan spare Goku from his seemingly inevitable fight with Piccolo?_ _ **Up next: Heaven vs. Hell!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Ying vs Yang

_The_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _is nearing its end! The next match will be pitting Shen, who is actually the_ _ **divine Kami-Sama**_ _, against Piccolo, who is the spawn of Kami-Sama's evil half! (Yeah, it gets a tad confusing the more you think about it…) Kami-Sama has a plan to take down Piccolo so he can spare Son Goku from a long and brutal fight…but will this plan be enough?_

 **Tale 174: Ying vs. Yang**

"So, that Shen guy is actually God?" Bulma exclaimed loudly, which caused some of the surrounding spectators to give her odd looks. Son Goku and the others met up with Bulma, Kame-Sen'nin, Pu'ar, Oolong, and Lunch outside the Tournament during the ten-minute recess before Piccolo and Shen's match.

"Yeah, he has a plan t' take down Piccolo so I won't have t' get involved," Goku replied quietly. It was clear that he was still bothered by Kami-Sama's sudden decision to get involved. Bulma took notice to Goku's tone of voice.

"Oh, Son, I know that fighting spirit in you is disappointed that you won't get to fight Piccolo, but see it as a blessing! You won't have to worry about dying!" She comforted him cheerfully.

"I'm not worried about dyin'," Goku replied softly," I am worried about _**Kami-Sama**_ dyin'…."

Bulma looked stunned, "K-Kami-Sama can _**die?**_ "

"Yes, he can," Kame-Sen'nin jumped in, "He is like the rest of us. He was born, he grew up, and he can die. Kami-Sama is no immortal. He isn't the first Kami-Sama, either."

"Yeesh, what's the point of being Kami-Sama if you can die like all of the other average schmucks?" Bulma grumbled, she didn't seem to notice the annoyed glare that Goku was giving her. Kame-Sen'nin approached his former disciple and placed his arm around him in a comforting manner.

"It is clear to me that Kami-Sama has taken a real shine to you, Goku. He only wants to protect you, you know."

"I know…but I went through so much during the last three years…I feel like him makin' this sudden decision means that he doesn't believe in me." Kame-Sen'nin was quiet for a moment.

"He does believe in you, Goku."

"Then why is he doing this?"

"Because, my boy, he feels responsible for the actions of Piccolo. Thus, he wants to be the one to take down Piccolo, to make amends. And he also doesn't want to risk losing you." Goku stared down at Kame-Sen'nin silently.

"None of us want to lose you, Son," Bulma piped in. Goku turned to see her and the others all smiling warmly at him.

"You are a remarkable fellow," Tenshinhan said with a grin, "My life has changed for the good ever since we met three years ago."

"You have been my inspiration to better myself as both a fighter and a person," Kuririn piped in, giving Goku a hearty pat on the back.

"Meeting you took me off of the dark path that I was on when I was a desert bandit," Yamcha joined in, "I will be forever in your debt for that."

"And let's not forget all of the people who are alive and well because of your heroics!" Oolong exclaimed with enthusiasm. Bulma took a step towards her long-time friend.

"You mean the world to us, Son. We all love you." With that said, she gave Goku a tight hug. Goku looked very touched as he hugged her back.

"Thank you…all of you!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully as he regarded his friends with a warm smile, "If, somehow, Kami-Sama's plan falls through, I promise that I will finish what he started against Piccolo…and live!" This prompted satisfied cheers from his friends.

"Kami-Sama's match will be starting shortly," Tenshinhan alerted them, "We should get going."

"Good luck to you, Goku. Do not let your guard down if you do end up fighting Piccolo!" Kame-Sen'nin warned. Goku gave him a warm smile before he turned and followed the others back inside the arena. Bulma watched him go with an odd feeling forming inside of her.

"Please be careful, little Goku," She whispered, only Oolong had heard her. He silently watched Goku and wished for the same thing.

 _After gathering back inside, Son Goku and company immediately head out to the spectating area of the fighting arena to watch the_ _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Match**_ _of the_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _. Shen, a.k.a. Kami-Sama, and Piccolo are already at the center of the arena._

"Nice meat suit, Kami," Piccolo remarked with a grin. Kami-Sama scowled slightly at Piccolo.

"So, you know who I really am. You really **are** better than your father, it seems…"

"Kami-Sama looks uneasy," Yamcha noted nervously, "His demeanor is far different from when he fought me…"

"Well, you are not some psychotic evil version of him. So, it makes sense that his demeanor towards Piccolo would be different from how he was with you," Kuririn pointed out. Yamcha shot him a dirty look. Meanwhile, Goku watched Piccolo and Kami-Sama in silence. The tip of his tail was twitching in a tense fashion.

"Your tail makes me think of a cat when it does that," Chi-Chi said playfully to try and help Goku relax. Goku turned to her and smiled.

"D' you want a cat when we move back t' my place? There's plenty o' space for pets!"

"Oh, I figured we could try for something _**else**_ first…" Chi-Chi said with a wink. Though the others caught on to what she was referring to, Goku was oblivious.

"Eh? Whaddia have in mind?" Goku asked innocently, which caused Kuririn and Yamcha to start chuckling. Chi-Chi stared at him in silence before she shook her head with a slight grin.

"We'll discuss this again at a later, more **private-** ," she shot a glare at the chuckling duo, "-time." Yamcha and Kuririn shrank away from Chi-Chi's ever-growing glare while Goku watched all three of them with a look of utter confusion upon his face.

"Why d' we need t' discuss havin' pets in private?"

"Th-the match is starting, dear!" Chi-Chi stated with a forced cheerfulness to change the subject. She had to remind herself that her husband lived a more **sheltered** life than she had, "You'll have a lot to learn about married life when this is all said and done…" She added under her breath.

Kami-Sama and Piccolo both stared each other down as the match officially began.

"I know what you are planning, dear Piccolo," Kami-Sama said softly, "I will **not** let you have your way!"

Kami-Sama rapidly moved his right hand around and, with a shout, pointed his hand upwards! The result sent Piccolo flying out of the arena…but Piccolo managed to stop himself in mid-air. He scowled at Kami-Sama.

"What business do you have to be practicing the _**demon martial arts?**_ " Piccolo growled before shooting himself towards Kami-Sama, "The last I checked, you declared yourself as a _**divine god**_!"

Kami-Sama easily dodged Piccolo's charge by disappearing entirely. Before Piccolo could react, Kami-Sama roughly slammed Piccolo into the ground of the arena using his elbow.

"I wanted to prepare myself for this fight against you, my dear Piccolo," Kami-Sama replied while Piccolo hastily got up. Piccolo then grinned.

"Well then…" he sneered, "…prepare to lose to your superior half!" With a yell, Piccolo charged at Kami-Sama and landed a devastating punch! Kami-Sama was sent flying out of the arena but he managed to stop himself in mid-air. He looked completely flabbergasted.

"He is much stronger than I thought he would be…!" Kami-Sama muttered quietly to himself as he floated back into the arena. Piccolo laughed triumphantly.

"You thought we would be even in strength, I assume? Sorry to disappoint you!" Kami-Sama grinned slightly.

"Don't get too cocky, my dear Piccolo."

Piccolo tensed up slightly, "Eh?"

Kami-Sama kept his gaze upon Piccolo as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jar. Piccolo watched Kami-Sama with realization forming upon his face.

"Don't tell me…"

"That's right, my dear Piccolo…" Kami-Sama sneered as he took the cork out of the small bottle and placed the bottle and the cork upon the ground, "…this is where your reign of terror ends."

Tenshinhan's eyes widened when he realized what Kami-Sama was doing.

"Oh! He's going to use the _**Mafu-Ba**_!" He yelled. Goku, who wasn't around when Kame-Sen'nin had attempted to use the Mafu-Ba against the original Piccolo, looked confused.

"The Mafu-Ba…?"

Kami-Sama shot both of his hands up in the air dramatically as Piccolo watched in silence.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, MY DEAR PICCOLO!" Kami-Sama bellowed, _**"MAFU-BA!"**_

A swirling wind formed from Kami-Sama's hands. He pointed the rapidly spinning spiral towards Piccolo. His eyes widened dramatically when he saw that Piccolo was completely unaffected.

"Wh-what?!"

"I am not my father, you fool…" Piccolo sneered. With a yell, Piccolo repelled the attack and sent it straight back to Kami-Sama. It was too fast for Kami-Sama to dodge. A loud bang echoed throughout the surrounding area as Kami-Sama was sent flying out of bounds. He was out cold. Piccolo approached the edge of the arena and regarded the unconscious god.

"I didn't think you would be this foolish, to not know that I am not a demon like my father was. I also didn't think you would stoop to such a cowardly display either. But, alas, you failed. Looks like I will be fighting your _**dear Goku**_ after all…!"

 _Oh, no! It looks like Kami-Sama's plan failed! This new Piccolo is not a demon like his father was, meaning that the_ _ **Mafu-Ba**_ _is completely useless against him! Now all hopes lie upon Son Goku to defeat Piccolo! But will he be a match for him? Or does Piccolo have more tricks up his sleeve?_ _ **Up next: Piccolo's Massive Move!**_


	10. Chapter 10: So it Begins

_Things are getting really tense at the_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai!**_ _Shen, a.k.a., Kami-Sama was just defeated by his darker half, Piccolo! This means that Son Goku will be fighting against Piccolo in the final round. But this fight is more than just who wins the Tenka'ichi Budokai…it will determine the fate of the world!_

 **Tale 175: So it Begins…**

"…hey! He's waking up!"

Shen, a.k.a. Kami-Sama, slowly opened his eyes to see Son Goku, Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan hovering over him. His vision was still blurry as he turned to see Piccolo sneering at him from the arena. Kami-Sama closed his eyes tightly as he growled quietly to himself.

 _I failed…_

 _ **"** **There will be a half an' hour recess this time around before we begin the final match! Take this time to use the washroom, grab a bite to eat, or shop at our souvenir shop!"**_ The Announcer called out excitedly as the audience began to make their way out of the main tournament area. Goku and the others helped Shen to his feet.

"You must do everything you can to defeat Piccolo, even if it means that I die!" Kami-Sama whispered heatedly while he was escorted to the main hall. Goku kept his gaze ahead and kept quiet. He turned to see Piccolo leering at him, which caused the fur on his tail to stand straight up. Kuririn, who was behind Goku, noticed this and placed his hand on Goku's lower back.

"Don't pay him any of your attention, Goku! Let's just find Muten Roshi _(another title that Kame-Sen'nin goes by. It translates to "Invincible Master")_ and the others outside!" Kuririn muttered quickly. Goku tore his eyes away from Piccolo and quickened their pace.

 _Goku and company meet up with Kame-Sen'nin, Bulma, Lunch, Pu'ar, and Oolong outside…_

"What were you trying to do to Piccolo, Kami-Sama?" Bulma asked the all-too-quiet god.

"I was trying to seal him in that small bottle with the Mafu-Ba…but he is no longer a demon. So, my plan failed…"

"Wait…Piccolo is no longer a demon…?" Kame-Sen'nin asked softly, his face had turned white.

"No…I should've realized it by how different he was from his original…I am such a fool…!" Kami-Sama then looked down at his hands, "…oh! I should probably give this body back seeing I have no further use of it…"

"Erm…Kami-Sama, you may cause a panic by doin' so," Goku pointed out.

"…ah, yes…because of my actual appearance. People would mistake me for the original Piccolo…"

"So, that Mafu-Ba move y' tried only works on demons?" Goku questioned.

"Yes. It was how the original Piccolo got sealed away ages ago…by your master's master," Kami-Sama answered quietly. He was still very angry at himself for his foolishness.

"And now it no longer works on me. Too bad for the lot of you."

The group turned to see Piccolo standing a mere five feet away from them. Bulma and Pu'ar instinctively got behind Yamcha while Chaozu hid behind Tenshinhan. Kuririn protectively got in front of Goku. The only two who showed no fear when looking Piccolo in the eyes were Kami-Sama and Goku. Goku, in fact, took a step closer to his nemesis.

"I am looking forward to fightin' you, Piccolo! So, I am glad that bottle trick didn't work!" The others stared at Goku in shock while Piccolo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I am sure that you have a rough idea of my strength, Son Goku. Does it not put fear in your heart?" Goku laughed.

"Oh, I am well aware of your strength. It doesn't make me fearful of you, though. It makes me excited!"

Piccolo allowed a small smile, "I would be lying if I were to say that I am not excited to be fighting you as well…" his face then darkened, "…but I am also excited for the _aftermath_ of our fight. I will enjoy slowly killing you in front of your friends…your _**wife.**_ "

Chi-Chi growled as she sprang in front of her husband.

"You will do no such thing! My husband will wipe th' floor with ya! Just yew wait! NYA, NYA!" Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out at Piccolo, which took him by surprise.

"Mock me like that again, woman, and I promise that you will join your husband in the afterlife," he growled. Chi-Chi glared at him but made no other action. Satisfied by this, Piccolo turned his attention back on Goku, "Savor what little time you have left, Son Goku." With that said, Piccolo turned and walked away from our heroes.

"Grr…what a creep!" Kuririn spat, "And he's cocky, too!"

Kami-Sama noticed that the moon was beginning to rise. He smiled slightly and approached Goku, "Don't look now but the moon has made its appearance. And it is full, just like I had hoped."

Goku grinned, "Well, I am glad that y' brought it back when y' did, Kami-Sama. I hope I won't have t' resort t' lookin' at it, though."

"You have mastered your ape form, my boy. As long as you are mindful of its strength, it shouldn't pose a danger to others." Goku frowned.

"Forgive me for not trusting this form of mine, Kami-Sama. I did accidentally kill my Grampa with it, y'know."

"That is true…but you had no idea what it was or how to use it back then. Now you do."

"It still makes me nervous…especially with how small the arena is. I jus' hope that I won't hafta use it…"

 _The time has almost come for the final match of the_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _to begin! Our heroes gather back into the main hall to await the announcement of Match #7…_

"You got this, Goku. We are all gonna root for you!" Kuririn said enthusiastically, though it was obvious that he was nervous.

"If things get bad for you, we won't hesitate to intervene," Tenshinhan piped in. Yamcha and Chaozu nodded in agreement. Chi-Chi gave Goku a quick kiss.

"Beat 'im up real good for me, dear!"

 _ **"** **Match no. 7 is about to begin! Will contestants Son Goku and Demon Jr. please make their way to the arena?"**_

"This is it, Goku! Go get 'im!" Kuririn gave Goku a hearty pat of the back. Goku smiled at his friend and made his way to the arena. The others watched him go with a nervous silence.

"…Goku has beaten the odds countless times. Remember the Red Ribbon Army?" Yamcha piped up. Kuririn nodded in agreement.

"Let's not forget his battle with the original Piccolo," Tenshinhan added in softly. While the others murmured with agreement, Kami-Sama stayed silent.

 _Son Goku…you must win…!_

 _ **"** **Once more, for the third tournament in a row, contestant Son Goku has made it to the final round of the Tenka'ichi Budokai!"**_ The Announcer yelled over the roaring crowd, _**"With each appearance, Son Goku has been better and better! And as you can all see now, the "pint-sized" fighter has now grown into an astonishing young man!"**_

"You can say that again," Bulma said dreamily. Oolong looked at her like she had two heads.

"…are you…making **GOOGLY EYES** … _at_ _ **GOKU**_?" He gawked. Bulma looked at him briefly before blushing and looking away.

"D-don't be ridiculous!"

"You **ARE**! You actually **ARE**!"

Bulma got really red in the face as she glared at Oolong, "There's nothing wrong with _**appreciating**_ how Goku looks now!"

"Yeah, sure…" Oolong muttered with a small smirk, "Just wait until I tell Yamcha…"

 **BWACK**

"O-on second thought, I'll just keep this between us!" Oolong stammered while he rubbed the ever-growing bump that was forming on his head. Bulma kept her glare on him without saying anything.

 _ **"** **LET THE FINAL MATCH OF THE 23**_ _ **RD**_ _ **TENKA'ICH BUDOKAI BEGI-I-I-IN!"**_

Without a moment's hesitation, Goku and Piccolo charged at each other and immediately began to exchange blows, which warranted a stunned silence from the audience and the other contestants.

 **WOKK!**

 **BAKO-BAKO!**

 **SLAMMO!**

The two fighters jumped away from each other, they were both staring at each other with excitement in their eyes.

 _ **"** **Wh-what just happened?! Contestants Demon Jr. and Son Goku just hammered each other silly but neither of them look like they were touched by the other!"**_

"Finally!" Piccolo grinned, "An opponent I don't have to hold back against! I knew you would not disappoint me!"

"Th' same goes to you! Now that we are warmed up, shall we fight _**fer real**_ this time?"

"I thought you'd never ask…" Piccolo sneered. He began to take off his cloak and his wrist bands, which appeared to be heavy. Goku smiled when he caught on.

 _I knew it! He was wearing heavy clothing, too…!_

"Heh, I better do th' same!" Goku said as he took off his main gi so he could take off the weighted shirt that he wore underneath, "I probably should've kept this off after my fight with Ten but any extra training, though very brief, is essential."

Piccolo cracked his neck while he waited for Goku, "Hurry it up, will you?"

Goku tossed his shirt along with his shoes and wrist bands off to the side, "A little hasty, aren't we?"

Piccolo growled and disappeared entirely. Goku grinned and did the same. Although they could not be seen, their blows could be heard.

"Th-they are going so fast…I-I can't see them at all!" Tenshinhan gasped.

"Those blows sound brutal…I hope Goku is dominating!" Kuririn said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

 **BWAACK-!**

Finally, Goku and Piccolo re-appeared in the arena. Aside from them breathing heavily, they looked more or less the same as before.

 _ **"** **Oh! Our contestants have re-appeared before us!"**_

"Impressive…you have improved, Son Goku…" Piccolo muttered before grinning evilly, "…but it won't be enough to save you from this technique!"

"Eh?" Goku questioned. Piccolo continued to grin at Goku while he tensed up his body, "What is he doin'…?" All of the sudden, Piccolo let out a yell and grew tremendously in size. And when I say tremendous, I mean tremendous!

 _ **"…** **oh! Contestant Demon Jr. is massive! How is this even possible?"**_ The Announcer yelled out. The audience "oohed" and "ahhed" at the sight of the giant Piccolo who was chuckling darkly at his opponent. Meanwhile, Kuririn and the other contestants gaped at Piccolo's huge form.

"…well, that's not good!"

 _Oh no! Piccolo has stooped to making himself very large in order to defeat our hero, Son Goku! But Goku has his own ace up his sleeve!_ _ **Up Next: Why Son Goku is known as the Monkey King!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Monkey in the Moon!

_The final round of the_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _is already very intense and it has barely begun! Piccolo just grew very massive in size…and he plans on killing Son Goku! But Goku has his own ace up his sleeve…!_

 **Tale 176: Monkey in the Moon!**

"WAHAHA! What do you think, Son Goku?" Piccolo's voice boomed loudly, which caused the audience to get excited and cheer at Piccolo's dangerous form.

"Wow, daddy! That green guy is really big and loud!" A small child cried out excitedly.

"This isn't something people should be excited over…" Bulma muttered nervously. Kame-Sen'nin kept silent. He noticed that the moon was rising.

 _It looks like Goku might have to "grow huge" himself…_

"Well, I was not expectin' this!" Goku commented, "Maybe his strength is still normal…"

 **DOOOOOM!**

Goku barely dodged Piccolo's foot from stomping on him, which caused the audience to gasp.

"Woah…I barely saw Demon Jr. move! He's quick even when he's huge!" A man in the audience gasped.

"He's not as quick as he is small," Tenshinhan stated with a small grin, "As long as Son doesn't get hit, he may be able to handle Piccolo's huge form after all without having to transform himself…"

 **THUUNK!**

Again, Goku dodged Piccolo's attack, which happened to be his fist this time around. Goku launched himself upwards and punched Piccolo in the gut…only to discover that it barely affected him!

Piccolo sneered, "Is that the best you can do?"

 **SLAMMO!**

"Ugh-!" Goku struggled to hold up Piccolo's fist, which was attempting to crush him.

 _ **"** **Oh, no! It looks like contestant Son Goku is struggling against Demon Jr.'s massive form!"**_ The Announcer cried out. Goku growled in frustration. Though Piccolo wasn't as quick in this form, he was much stronger than he was before.

 _I have no choice…!_

Goku searched the sky until he spotted the moon. He stared at it as he swallowed hard.

 _Here goes nothin'…!_

Suddenly, Goku's eyes turned red and his body stiffened up. Piccolo noticed this and got on edge himself.

"Eh? What have you done…?" He questioned. His eyes widened when Goku looked up at him…but Goku was beginning to look really strange! Aside from his red eyes, Goku was growing pointed teeth and he was beginning to grow brown fur that matched his already furry tail!

"I am gonna even th' odds a bit!" Goku managed to say before he let out a roar. He suddenly grew very hairy and large, destroying his pants and his gi in the process!

 _ **"** **O-oh! It looks like Son Goku is demonstrating his "Great Ape" move that he used against Jackie Chun in the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai!"**_

"WH-WHAT?" Piccolo gaped. He was now staring face-to-face with an equally massive Goku. But Goku no longer looked like himself at all! He was now a huge monkey! Goku was breathing heavily and it appeared that he couldn't talk. He turned to look at Bulma and Kame-Sen'nin in the crowd. He made his best attempt to smile at them before giving them the peace sign with his right hand.

"He CAN control it now!" Bulma squealed in excitement, "I never thought I'd be happy to see Son in **this** form again!"

Kame-Sen'nin smiled nervously at his former disciple, "Good luck, Goku!"

With a roar, Goku sucker punched Piccolo in the face. Piccolo lost his footing slightly but he managed to not fall onto the audience below. Piccolo growled and returned the favor. Goku shuddered from the blow but he stayed firmly rooted in place.

"Goku appears to be stronger than Piccolo in this form…!" Yamcha gasped in awe as he watched the two fighters exchange blows. Kuririn grinned happily when Goku's latest punch caused Piccolo to land harshly upon the arena. It was amazing that Piccolo managed to not land outside of it!

"Piccolo shouldda stayed small!" Chi-Chi cheered, "Go get 'im, honey!"

"Grr…I should've known you would have your own trick up your sleeve…" Piccolo muttered, though he couldn't help but smile, "Killing you while you were small would've been too easy anyway!"

 **POW!**

Goku stumbled back slightly from Piccolo's punch. He let out a soft growl before he gave Piccolo a harsh punch in the gut. He then grinned at Piccolo.

"What's this…? You can't talk when you are like this, eh? How peculiar…" Piccolo noted.

"He's right! It looks like Goku can't talk when he is this way," Tenshinhan stated as he watched the match progress. Goku let out a loud roar as he swiftly punched Piccolo in the gut. Piccolo gasped for air as he stumbled back, losing his footing! He almost fell backward but he managed to stop himself.

"Grr…damn you, Son Goku…!" He growled. Piccolo then suddenly shrank back to his normal size.

 _ **"** **Oh! Son Goku's blow was hard enough to cause Demon Jr. to go back to his normal size!"**_ The Announcer cried out in excitement. Piccolo glared up at Goku.

"Don't think I'm going to let you stay that size, Son Goku…" Piccolo then turned his attention to the moon and grinned, "Let's see if my hunch is correct…" Piccolo suddenly pointed his hand at the moon, **"BE GONE!"**

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-!**

There was a massive explosion in the sky a few seconds later. The moon was destroyed by Piccolo! Goku weakly let out a roar before he started to change back.

"Shoot! Piccolo figured out how Goku transformed!" Yamcha cried out in frustration. Within a matter of seconds, Goku was back to normal…well, aside from being butt naked and looking like he's in a daze.

 _ **"** **Ah, yes! Contestant Son Goku can only pull off his "Great Ape" move when a full moon is present! Contestant Piccolo has flat-out destroyed the moon so the two of them can be on equal footing once more!"**_ The Announcer explained to the audience, _**"We will be taking as brief ten-minute break from the match so Son Goku can clothe himself."**_

Goku blinked a few times, he was finally out of the daze he was in. He looked at Piccolo and smiled at him, "Good job! Y' figured out that I used th' moon to transform, eh?"

"Indeed. I am aware of Werewolves and I did notice you looking for something skyward before you changed. It was not hard to put two and two together," Piccolo explained, he bore a smile of his own.

 _And after ten minutes…_

 _ **"** **Now that Contestant Son Goku is in appropriate attire, let the match continue!"**_ The Announcer hollered out excitedly. Bulma and Kame-Sen'nin watched on nervously from the crowd.

"This isn't good. If that Piccolo creep becomes big again, Goku won't be able to transform to take him down," Bulma muttered.

"I don't think Piccolo will be pulling that stunt again," Kame-Sen'nin stated. Bulma stared at him.

"Eh? What makes you think that?"

"Goku's last attack on Piccolo is what caused Piccolo to go back to normal size. In other words, Piccolo is too weak to grow huge again. That's why he destroyed the moon, to reassure that Goku cannot grow big again either," Kame-Sen'nin explained.

"That makes sense."

Piccolo cracked his neck as he stared Goku down, "I applaud you for your cleverness…but your time is drawing near!"

Goku grinned, "If y' say so!"

The two fighters lunged at each other and disappeared from sight entirely, though the contact of their blows could be heard from all over the arena.

"Goku must've weakened Piccolo while he was a giant monkey, right?" Chaozu asked shakily.

"Oh, he did…but both Goku and Piccolo are waaay stronger than us and they are practically _**god-like**_ to the rest of the people watching this. They both are still full of energy," Tenshinhan answered in a solemn tone as he watched the fight progress.

"HAA-!"

Tenshinhan and the others turned their gaze skyward.

"Oh! They are up there!" Kuririn shouted out. Piccolo and Goku were rapidly exchanging blows as they both were free-falling back down towards the arena. Piccolo slugged Goku across the jaw, which was causing him to plummet towards the outside of the arena.

"SHOOT! Goku's gonna land out-of-bounds!" Yamcha cried.

 **"KA…ME…HA…ME…"** Goku yelled out as he twirled to reposition himself, **"—HAAA!"**

A Kamehameha formed out of Goku's feet, which propelled him back towards Piccolo!

"WHAT?" Piccolo gasped in disbelief.

 **POOW!**

Piccolo landed harshly back onto the mat. Goku landed soundly on his feet and he watched Piccolo stand up.

"His feet! Goku unleashed a Kamehameha from his FEET!" Kame-Sen'nin stammered, "My little dolt has become a genius!"

Piccolo growled as he got back on his feet. He had lost his hat during that exchange, which caused the crowd to react unsurely.

"Hey, without his hat, doesn't that Demon Jr. fellow look like that Demon King Piccolo…?" One man questioned. The crowd murmured on with more people picking up on the resemblance.

"Oh, no…they are about to put two and two together…!" Tenshinhan stated as he watched the audience. Piccolo caught on as well and sighed in an irritated fashion.

"I thought my name would be a hint enough to you fools," he bellowed out to the crowd, "I am the _**son**_ of the great _**Demon King Piccolo!**_ "

"WHAT?!"

"His SON?"

"EEEEEK!"

Piccolo grinned by how the crowd was reacting, "The moment that Son Goku dies, I will take my father's place and I will be your king! BWAHAHAHA!"

The thundering sound of the crowd evacuating the arena was almost deafening! Within a matter of minutes, the arena was almost empty. The only people who remained, aside from the other contestants, was the Announcer, Kame-Sen'nin, Bulma, Oolong, Pu'ar, and Lunch. The Announcer stared blankly at Piccolo before he hastily jumped the barrier to join Kame-Sen'nin and the others in the audience.

 _ **"** **Wh-what a Budokai! Who knew that Demon Jr. was actually DEMON JR.!"**_

"…you sure are loyal to your position, aren't you?" Bulma mumbled in disbelief.

 _With the truth being revealed about "Demon Jr." being the son of Demon King Piccolo, the audience quickly scrambled away in fear, leaving only our heroes and the loyal Announcer in the wake of the_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai!**_ _What does Piccolo have in store for Son Goku now that the crowd has been cleared?_ _ **Up Next: Piccolo's Gamble!**_


	12. Chapter 12: You're a Lizard, Piccolo

_Piccolo, who entered under the guise of Demon Jr., has revealed his true identity to the audience of the_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai!**_ _The result? All of them fled in fear! The only ones remaining are our heroes and the loyal, dedicated (insane, suicidal) Announcer of the Tenka'ichi Budokai! What does Piccolo have in store for our heroes now?_

 **Tale 177: You're a Lizard, Piccolo**

 _ **"** **This is the rematches of all rematches!"**_ The Announcer cried out into his microphone, _**"Three years ago, Demon Jr.'s father tried to take over the world! But Son Goku put a stop to his evil plans! Now the Demon King's son is here for vengeance and to take his father's place!"**_ Bulma, Kame-Sen'nin, and the others stared at the Announcer.

"Y'know, we are all standing right next to you," Bulma pointed out to him.

"Yeah, so you don't need to continue to talk into that thing!" Pu'ar added in. The Announcer blinked and looked around.

 _ **"…** **Oh! The film crew left as well. So, I don't need this after all!"**_ He tossed aside his microphone and then cleared his throat before continuing, "Contestant Son Goku has shown his progress throughout these Budokais! He is undoubtedly strong! Can he put a stop to Piccolo's evil plans like he had done with his father three years ago?"

"Talk about dedication!" Oolong muttered to Pu'ar, who nodded in agreement.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Piccolo chuckled as he studied Goku's somewhat heavy breathing, "Even the little titan is showing fatigue!"

"Speak for yourself," Goku shot back with a smile, "Your punches aren't packin' the blow they had before."

Piccolo gritted his teeth before he let out a fearsome yell. An energy blast came out of his mouth and headed straight for Goku!

"Oh! Contestant Piccolo has just fired what appears to be a Kamehameha from his mouth!" The Announcer narrated. Goku ducked his head and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"HA!" He shouted right as Piccolo's attack was about to hit him.

 **BAKO-BAKO-BAKO-!**

The smoke cleared and revealed that Goku was still standing! Piccolo narrowed his eyes and glared at his opponent as Bulma and the others cheered on from the sidelines.

"That's showin' him, Goku!" Oolong cried out. Piccolo blasted towards Goku with a blinding speed.

 **SLAM!**

The two fighters were at it once more, fighting with incredible speed. This time, though, they could be seen by the others, revealing how much energy they have both spent in this fight!

"The fact that we can see them exchanging blows isn't good…" Yamcha muttered, "Goku's running out of steam!"

"Yeah but so is Piccolo," Kuririn pointed out, "Let's just hope Piccolo runs out of steam first!"

Piccolo jumped back from Goku, his breathing was very heavy. Goku's breathing was heavy as well, but it was noticeably less intense that Piccolo's.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Piccolo chuckled, "This has been fun, but it is time for you to die."

"We shall see about that," Goku retorted, "C'm on, bring it on!"

"No fear in you, I see…at least you are no coward!" Piccolo then suddenly shot a blast of Chi from his hands. Goku easily dodged the attack but he soon realized that the attack was actually pursuing him!

"Woah-! Copying Kuririn, eh?" Goku laughed as he easily continued to dodge Piccolo's attack.

"In a sense…but this attack is _far_ more advanced than your friend's primitive move. There is no destroying _**this**_ attack!" Piccolo replied as he laughed maniacally, "Once your energy is spent from dodging this move, you will be destroyed by it!"

Goku only smirked at this, "Oh, yeah?"

Goku leaped up into the air and noticed that the attack was following him up above. Piccolo laughed.

"It's no use! You cannot escape it!"

Goku suddenly stopped himself from propelling any further up and then allowed himself to fall rapidly. When he reached the ground, he looked up to study the ball of chi that was rapidly approaching him. When it got close enough, Goku suddenly sprinted towards Piccolo!

"Wh-what? What are you doing?" Piccolo yelled, alarmed. Goku got right up to Piccolo's face with a triumphant grin. He then suddenly disappeared, leaving Piccolo wide open for the ball of chi to hit him instead!

 **DOOOOOM-!**

When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Piccolo was still standing…but he was missing his left arm!

"A-amazing!" Kami-Sama stammered, "He used Piccolo's own attack against him…"

"Give up, Piccolo!" Goku yelled, "Y' can't fight me with one arm!"

Piccolo grinned, though it was strained, "This is an easy fix…" Piccolo then strained himself, growling slightly as the stump of his left arm shook slightly.

"Eh?" Goku questioned.

"ARGH!"

 **ZU-U-UP-!**

"Sh-shoot!" Kuririn gaped, "He grew his arm back!"

Goku stared blankly at Piccolo, "Well, that was a shock! Though if I can grow my tail back, I guess it makes sense that you c'n grow your arm back…"

"Grr…how pathetic…to let you do that to my arm," Piccolo growled angrily, "You have given me no choice but to resort to my final gamble…!"

Piccolo began to tremble and radiate static electricity. Goku's eyes widened drastically, he swirled to look at his friends in a panicked fashion.

"EVERYONE, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Goku bellowed. Everyone could feel the ominous chi that was growing stronger and stronger from Piccolo.

"Th-this isn't good," Kami-Sama exclaimed, "His chi is growing to dangerous levels…. Does his power know no bounds?!"

"Whaddia all waitin' for?!" Goku yelled, "Get out of here! Get OFF this island or you're gonna die!"

"We are NOT leaving you behind, Goku!" Bulma yelled back. She turned to Kame-Sen'nin, "Do you think this wall can protect us from whatever that green creep is planning?"

"No but I can make us some cover!" Tenshinhan called out as he sprinted towards Bumla and the others. Kuririn, Yamcha, Kami-Sama, and Chaozu were close behind him, **"KIKOHO!"**

 **DMM-!**

Tenshinhan's attack formed a large, square hole that was large enough for everyone to hide in. They all jumped in for cover…except for Goku!

"Goku, what are you doing?! Get in here, too!" Tenshinhan cried out.

"I'll be fine!" Goku yelled back as he got in a defensive stance, "Jus' keep your heads down!"

"What?! But you can't…not even you can survive this attack he's planning…!" Kami-Sama cried out at Goku. Lunch, who was currently in her dangerous state, booted Kami-Sama in the butt to get him into the cover that Tenshinhan had made for them all.

"You got a death-wish, God? Get your ass in the hole, you old coot!" She screeched before jumping in as well. The others stared at Lunch.

"So crude…even to the divine Kami-Sama…" Kame-Sen'nin muttered in disbelief.

 **"DIIIIIEEEEEE!"** Piccolo bellowed out, finally releasing his massive chi as an attack. Goku braced himself as he was fully encompassed by the devastating blast wave.

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-!**

A blinding light encompassed the entire island. The island rumbled violently as Piccolo's attack was destroying the entire area around the Tenka'ichi Budokai. After a few minutes, the light and the destruction finally subsided but a thick dust remained.

"Sh-shoot…" Kuririn mumbled as he uncovered his head, "G-Goku!"

The others, all coming to the same panicked state that Kuririn was in, scrambled out of their cover to see if their worst fear was true.

"He survived…please tell me he survived…!" Bulma whispered shakily as she stared up ahead, waiting for the dust to clear away. A figure could be seen but it was Piccolo! Her heart dropped as her worst fear seemed to be true, "No…!"

"Heh…heh, heh," Piccolo chuckled darkly, "It is over…Son Goku is dead…!"

"No…I am NOT!"

"WH-WHAT?!" Piccolo cried out in disbelief. The dust cleared more, revealing another figure still standing.

"Oh! It IS him! It's Goku!" Kuririn cried out happily. Sure enough, the dust cleared entirely to reveal that Goku was still standing! He looked battered and tired but he was still, more or less, alive and well!

"Heh…that was intense…" Goku said with a small grin, "But it looks like it wasn't enough t' kill me!"

"Y-you…" Piccolo gritted his teeth, "You are stubborn…"

"Heh…and your attack appears to have drained you by a whole lot…!" Piccolo's eyes widened dramatically; for the first time he looked spooked!

"H-how do you know that…?" He stammered. Goku continued to grin at him.

"Oh, I can sense it…" Goku then got in a fighting stance, "…and I can also sense that I am gonna win this fight!"

"Wh-what?" Piccolo stammered in shock.

 _Piccolo released a devastating attack that destroyed the building and the surrounding area around the Tenka'ichi Budokai…but Goku miraculously survived the attack! Now Goku has predicted his victory against Piccolo! What does out hero have in store for the flabbergasted and exhausted Piccolo?_ _ **Up Next: An epic finale!**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Countdown!

_Piccolo spent the last of his energy on an island-destroying chi blast that was meant to kill Son Goku…but Goku survived! Now Goku plans on defeating Piccolo once and for all…but Piccolo still has some tricks up his sleeve!_

 **Tale 178: The Final Countdown!**

Goku grinned at Piccolo while he got into a sprinting position. Piccolo was utterly flabbergasted that Goku survived his devastating chi blast. Goku's friends and the Announcer were all gathered together outside what was left of the arena.

"H-how are you still breathing?" Piccolo stammered through gritted teeth.

"My body's just tough!" Goku replied cheerfully, "Now I'm about t' **win** this thing!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Ready…set…" Goku readied himself, **"…GO!"**

Goku sprinted towards Piccolo at speeds that Piccolo could not outrun!

"N-no!" Piccolo screeched.

 **POW!**

 **DMM!**

 **SLAMMO!**

Piccolo landed harshly upon the arena. Goku landed a few feet away from Piccolo, waiting for him to get up.

"A-amazing," Kame-Sen'nin muttered in awe, "Even with most of his energy spent, Goku is still landing impressive blows! His strength remains…!"

"Goku has always been unusually tough," Bulma stated, "He could survive being shot with bullets even when he was a little kid!"

Piccolo struggled to get to his feet; he glared daggers at his grinning opponent, "Damn you…!"

Goku launched himself at Piccolo and began to thrash him silly! The others watched on in amazement as Goku continued his assault on Piccolo. Goku landed a painful blow to Piccolo's gut, causing him to collaps upon the arena. Goku then launched himself up into the air.

"Ka…Me…" Goku twirled himself around so he was facing Piccolo, "Ha…Me…." He jutted his arms forward, **"…HAAA!"**

 **HYOOO-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Goku's devastating Kamehameha blasted violently into Piccolo, almost entirely embedding Piccolo into the large crater that covered 80 percent of the arena!

"Incredible!" The Announcer cried out, "This is, by far, the largest Kamehameha ever seen! Son Goku is indeed a disciple of the Muten Roshi!"

"Why, thank you!" Kame-Sen'nin replied, causing the Announcer to stare at him in shock and realization.

"Y-you mean to tell me…YOU'RE the Muten Roshi?"

"Hey, should y' start the count, ref?" Goku called out to the Announcer.

"O-oh…oh, yeah! This is still a match. After all," The Announcer ran out into the arena and stared down at the very still Piccolo, "Is he even alive?"

"Shen, or more appropriately, Kami-Sama would not be standing over there if Piccolo was dead," Goku pointed out. The Announcer stared at Goku.

"You people are **odd** …eh-hem…. One! Two! Three!..."

"Piccolo is not moving at all!" Bulma cried out in pure joy.

"My husband defeated that creep!" Chi-Chi boasted.

"…Six…Seven…"

All of the sudden, a beam of chi blew out of Piccolo's mouth. It blew through Goku's right shoulder!

"UGH…!" Goku collapsed upon his back as Piccolo slowly levitated above him. He bore a smug grin.

"GOKU!" The others cried out.

 **"STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU WILL DIE!"** Piccolo bellowed at Goku's friends. He then plummeted at Goku and used his knee to break each of Goku's arms!

 **CRA-A-ACK!**

 **SN-A-A-AP!**

"Argh…! J-jerk!" Goku grumbled. Piccolo then broke Goku's legs and even his tail!

 **SN-A-A-AP!**

 **CR-U-U-UNCH!**

 **SN-A-A-AP!**

"AAAAAAHH!" Goku cried out.

"This is torture…!" Yamcha gasped in horror.

"I want to make sure that you can't attack me like you did my father," Piccolo growled. He then launched himself up into the air, "Vengeance will soon be mine! My father will be proud!"

"H-he's gonna kill Goku!" Kuririn yelled out in a panic.

"Tenshinhan!" Kami-Sama cried out, "You must kill me! That's the only way Piccolo can be defeated!"

"N-No…!" Goku managed to yell out, "…I…I can still… _ **win this!**_ "

The others stared at Goku in disbelief, "Wh-what?"

"MWAHAHA! Still hopeful, Son Goku? **DIE!** " Piccolo hollered as he was rapidly closing in on Goku. Right before his was about to hit Goku, Goku grinned at him.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Dust and debris blasted away from Piccolo as he landed his most devastating blow of brute strength. He was breathing heavily with a grin as he waited for the dust to clear.

"I want to see your broken remains…" Piccolo said triumphantly.

"N-no…Goku…" Bulma sobbed. She held Chi-Chi in an embrace as Chi-Chi cried into Bulma's shoulders.

"N-not our Goku," Kuririn whispered as tears formed in his eyes. Kami-Sama stared hopelessly at Piccolo before he turned to face Tenshinhan.

"You must kill me! Do it while he's distracted!" He whispered heatedly. Tenshinhan stared at him for a moment before he swallowed and nodded.

"…wait!" Oolong cried out happily, "Look!"

"Wh-what?" Piccolo gasped. Goku was nowhere to be seen!

"He isn't there! Which means…!" Bulma then noticed something flying towards Piccolo from a distance, "It's **HIM!** It's Goku!"

It was, indeed, Son Goku! He was flying rapidly towards a stunned Piccolo.

"He mastered the Buku-Jutsu!" Tenshinhan cried out.

"WH-WHAT?" Piccolo stammered as he started to turn around to face Goku. He was in utter shock when he saw the speed Goku was traveling at.

 **"NOW, PICCOLO,"** Goku yelled out, **"…YOU LOSE!"**

 **BOOOOM!**

Goku's head plowed its way into Piccolo's stomach, knocking Piccolo a pretty far distance away from him. Goku landed on his stomach, breathing heavily.

"H-hey, ref…" Goku called out weakly, "I-isn't he…out of bounds?"

"Eh?" The Announcer took a closer look at where Piccolo landed, "Well…he _**is**_ outside of the arena…" He then straightened himself out, "Piccolo has been knocked out of bounds! Contestant Son Goku has won the Tenka'ichi Budokai!"

The Announcer then stared off into the distance for a moment.

"Yeesh, it's not as epic without my microphone…"

"Goku! You did it!" Kuririn cried out as he and the others ran over to Goku. Bulma and Chi-Chi immediately knelt down to Goku's side.

"Are you all right?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"N-not really…" Goku replied weakly, though he bore a grin. He had finally won the Tenka'ichi Budokai!

"We'll get you to a hospital ASAP!" Kuririn said to Goku as he carefully grabbed at him, "Yamcha, Ten! Come help me with him!"

"Goku, don't you have any more senzus?" Tenshinhan asked as he and the others carefully flipped Goku onto his back.

"N-no…I gave them t' you guys…just in case I failed. So did Kami-Sama…too, when he g…gave Yamcha one…"

Kami-Sama sighed and then nodded, "It is true. We had hoped that even if Goku got defeated, you would still be able to finish off Piccolo."

Kuririn stared at Kami-Sama in shock, "You had that much faith in us? Woah…"

"Now's not the time to be flattered! We need t' get my husband to a hospital!" Chi-Chi screamed in frustration. Kami-Sama stared at Chi-Chi blankly before his eyes widened.

"Piccolo!"

He and the others turned to see that Piccolo was gone!

"Sh-shoot! He escaped…!" Kuririn grunted angrily.

"And quietly, too…he still had some energy left as well…" Kami-Sama said hoarsely.

Tenshinhan looked puzzled, "But why didn't he try a sneak attack to kill Goku? Or even us?"

"I don't know but we must be cautious. We will bring him to my Look Out instead. Mr. Popo will have the necessities to heal him until Karin can grow more senzus," Kami-Sama replied. He then turned to face the others, "I recommend you all stay with me as well. Just in case."

Yamcha swallowed hard and then nodded, "We will. We'll go talk to the others."

 _And after a few hours, our heroes have relocated to Kami's Look Out…_

"How is he doing?" Bulma asked as she entered the room that Goku was recovering in. It was odd for her to see him in such a battered state. Yamcha was the only other person in the room aside from Goku.

"He's asleep," Yamcha answered with a chuckle, "Never did let injuries bother him, eh?"

Bulma smiled, "Nope!" She sat down next to Yamcha. He looked at her and then back at Goku.

"Say, you never did tell me how you met Son," Yamcha said after a while. Bulma looked at him and smiled before returning her gaze upon Goku.

"I met him while I was searching for my third dragon ball, which was his grampa's last possession. I convinced him to join me on my quest after he had totaled my car and I had shot him," Bulma answered, not taking her eyes off of Goku; she bore a look of regret, "I wasn't very nice to him back then."

"None of us were," Yamcha remarked. Just then, Kuririn came rushing in.

"Yamcha, come quick! Piccolo is here!" He yelled in a panicked fashion. Bulma gasped while Yamcha stood up and charged out of the room. Chi-Chi entered the room and took Yamcha's spot next to Bulma.

"I'll protect both of you if that green creep comes in!" Chi-Chi declared as she got into a stance. Bulma said nothing as she turned her attention back to Goku.

"You've always protected us. Now it's time for us to protect you."

 _Meanwhile, outside…_

"What business do you have at this holy place, Piccolo?" Kami-Sama, who was now bearing his normal form, asked coldly to his darker half. Piccolo was still very battered. It was a wonder that he was moving at all.

"Does Son Goku live…?" Piccolo asked weakly. Kami-Sama's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, he does," Kami-Sama answered tensely. Piccolo smirked slightly when he heard this.

"Good. You will all be…relieved to know…th…that I will be…making my…retreat for now…" Piccolo gasped, "Tell…that monkey…to get well and…stay on guard…for I will challenged him…again someday…and I…will win…!"

Kami-Sama's eyes narrowed, "I'll see to it that he gets your message. Now, be gone."

Piccolo grinned and then disappeared entirely. Kami-Sama stared at the spot where Piccolo once stood. He didn't know what to think of this new Piccolo.

 _Perhaps there is a chance for him to grow a conscience after all…_

"Is he gone?" Bulma asked from the door way, with Chi-Chi close behind her.

"Yeah," Kuririn replied shakily, "He says he'll be retreating for now but that he will come back someday to challenge Goku again."

"Grr, that creep! My husband beat 'im fair and square!" Chi-Chi spat.

"Well, for now, we are safe," Kame-Sen'nin jumped in, "We'll still stay here just in case Piccolo tries anything."

"Yeah, good thinking, Muten Roshi!" The Announcer exclaimed. The others stared at him.

"Erm… how did you follow us here?"

 _After a gruesome battle with Piccolo, Son Goku was triumphant! But he is very injured and will have to wait for more senzus to be grown. And as for Piccolo, he has retreated but has promised to return and seek vengeance once more! But when it's all said and done, Son Goku finally won the_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _! What else is in store for our hero?_ _ **Up Next: Set for LIFE!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Calm After the Storm

_Narrowly escaping death, Son Goku was victorious over Piccolo and became the latest winner of the_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai!**_ _Despite how close to death he was by the end of the match, Son Goku has been recovering rather well over the last two weeks. Now he is well enough to rest at his new home with his wife, Chi-Chi, while they wait for the mystical senzus to be grown…_

 **Tale 179: Calm After the Storm**

"See? Isn't this roomier than your old house, dear?" Chi-Chi asked lovingly to her husband while she helped him into their new Capsule Corp. house. It was a gift from Bulma, who thought it would be a more suitable home for the happy couple than Goku's older and smaller house. Goku looked around as he sat himself down at the table. Chi-Chi was helping him, of course. Though his legs were no longer broken, they were still weak and partially bandaged up. His left arm was still broken and was in a sling. Goku's right arm wasn't broken anymore but it was still sore and couldn't do too much. His tail, on the other hand, was the only limb that had recovered 100%. Goku smiled as he turned to his wife.

"Yeah, it is. It's even bigger than th' typical capsule house!"

Chi-Chi chuckled, "Well, that's to be expected when it was a gift from an extremely wealthy person!"

"I still want t' make use of grampa's old house, though…" Goku sighed, he looked out the window to see his grampa's old house in the distance. He was grateful for Bulma's gift and understood that they needed a bigger home, but he was still saddened that his grampa's house may soon be gathering dust. Chi-Chi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We will make use of it," she replied warmly, "Perhaps it can be a playhouse for our future kids!"

Goku blinked, "How do we get kids anyway?"

Chi-Chi stared at him, "Y'mean to tell me that not even **GOD** gave you a proper education on that subject?"

Goku shook his head, "No…. He wanted t' focus on trainin' me as much as he could before the Tenka'ichi Budokai."

Chi-Chi was annoyed but not at Goku. She sighed slightly before she sat across from her husband.

"I am not mad at you. I am just annoyed that no one, not even **GOD** , could find the time to educate you on such essential stuff!"

"Well, Muten Roshi did teach me some things…but not about how t' get kids and all…" Goku remarked. Chi-Chi smiled softly before she knelt down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will teach you," she whispered lovingly, "Think you have enough energy to relocate to our bedroom?"

"Erm…yeah…but why do we need to go t' the bedroom? It's still day!" Goku pointed out. Chi-Chi could not deny the fact that she did find his naivety cute. All she did was smile knowingly as she helped him to his feet.

"Oh, it's part of your lesson dear," she answered nonchalantly. Goku still looked confused but he said nothing more. When they got in the bedroom, she carefully helped Goku lay down on the bed. Goku watched her curiously as she began to untie his belt. He didn't know why but watching her do this was oddly exciting him.

"To have kids does not mean they are given to us," Chi-Chi explained while she began to carefully lift his shirt up, "Y'see, we make our own kids."

"Okay," Goku replied slowly. His heart was beating very fast while Chi-Chi freed him completely from his shirt, "Uh…somethin's _**off**_ with me, Chi-Chi…I-I feel oddly excited but not in a way I'm used to…"

Chi-Chi's hands lingered on the hem of his pants as she made eye contact with him, "That means you're getting aroused, dear."

"Aroused?" Goku asked, "What does that mean?"

"Pay close attention to how your body reacts next and you'll see," Chi-Chi answered huskily, "This is also part of your lesson."

"Oh, okay," Goku replied in relief. Satisfied with his answer, Chi-Chi was gearing up to resume her task when she realized that she forgot about one important thing.

"Dear, I am going to have you sit up for a moment so I can free your tail from your pants." Goku looked a bit confused but only nodded. He carefully sat himself up. Chi-Chi used her left hand to pull him into a hug while her right hand made its way down to where the base of his tail was. Once her hand was underneath the fabric of his pants, she carefully pulled at Goku's tail to gently free it. While she was doing this, she was also softly kissing Goku's neck while rubbing his back with her other hand.

"O-oh…!" Goku sighed. His heart was pounding now. Without fully realizing it, he was returning Chi-Chi's affection by kissing her neck as well. She giggled as he did this.

"You are catching on quickly," She remarked as she finally got Goku's tail free. She then wrapped her other arm around Goku and she carefully laid him back down while she continued to plant kisses on his neck. Once he was upon his back once more, Chi-Chi pulled away from kissing him so she could resume working his pants down, "In order for us to make our own kids, we must make love to each other first."

"M-make love, eh?" Goku stammered, "I take it that this is makin' love?"

"Not quite yet…" Chi-Chi muttered with a smirk. A certain part of Goku was reacting just the way she wanted it to. Goku seemed to notice this as well and was slightly panicked.

"Uh…izzat supposed t' be like _that_?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. That is what arousal is," Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh…I think I get it now…" Goku replied, sounding relieved. Chi-Chi smiled at him as she pulled his pants off entirely. She was relieved that he wasn't wearing any underwear. It would be silly to seeing he is a fighter, after all. The chafing during fights would get painful and distracting.

"Now that you are naked, I need to also be naked before we can make love," Chi-Chi explained as she got off the bed so she could undress. Goku watched her both in curiosity and in a longing way, though he still didn't quite understand why. When he was a kid, boobs were just odd to him. Seeing them now, though, seemed to have an effect on him. It didn't help that Chi-Chi was staring at him in a way that excited him.

"So…what next?" Goku asked breathlessly as the now naked Chi-Chi carefully got herself over him. She carefully aligned herself before she settled down, slowly engulfing his manhood with her womanhood, "Oh…!"

"We make love," Chi-Chi answered huskily before proceeding with Goku's "lesson". She was gentle with him as she carefully moved herself up and down. He was big, which made it a bit difficult. Still, seeing his reactions to the whole thing was worth it.

"O-oh…wow…so _**this**_ is makin' love…!" Goku gasped shakily. His one free hand grasped at Chi-Chi's hips as she continued to make love to him. Chi-Chi leaned down and planted kisses upon his neck.

"Do you like this?" Chi-Chi asked between kisses.

"Oh, yes…very much…!" Goku managed to answer. Now that Chi-Chi was picking up the pace, it was getting harder for him to talk.

"Something will soon happen to you that may take you by surprise, dear," Chi-Chi warned as she thrusted herself upon him again and again. Goku managed to smile at her right before his body shuddered violently. His eyes closed tightly as he let out a moan of pure pleasure. Chi-Chi was shuddering with him, her own arousal synced with his. When they had both calmed down, Chi-Chi carefully laid on top of Goku, they were both breathing heavily. Goku placed his arm around Chi-Chi as he kissed her head.

"Thank you…that was amazing…!"

"Indeed it was," Chi-Chi sighed, "And that is what's it's like to make love."

"I like that a lot, makin' love," Goku replied happily. He then frowned, still confused, "But wait amminute…how does us doin' that create kids?"

Chi-Chi was about to answer when she caught something rapidly moving away from the window of their room. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully got off of Goku.

"Hold that thought, dear…" she muttered as she retrieved her nightgown from the hanger on their bedroom door.

"Eh? Wazzup, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he carefully sat himself up. Chi-Chi didn't answer him as she quietly made her way to the window. She quietly opened it and leaned out of it. Her eyes saw red when her suspicion was found to be correct!

 **"YOU PERVERTED PIG!"** She bellowed as she violently yanked Oolong up from his poor attempt of a hiding spot, "How **DARE** you watch us doin' _**THAT**_!"

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Oolong squeaked, "I-I was just seeing if you guys were home! B-Bulma and the others are here with me!"

"Oh, yeah, sure you were!" Chi-Chi slapped him hard across the face, "You knock on the front door, not peek through peoples' windows!"

"What's the big deal that he saw us, Chi-Chi?" Goku questioned as he stood before the two of them without covering up. Oolong happened to glance at Goku only to see Goku's…well, you know what it is.

"My god, Goku! Even _**THAT**_ is big!" Oolong gagged as he shut his eyes in disgust, "I never want to see _**THAT**_ again!"

"Then don't go around PEEKING, you stupid pig!" Chi-Chi screeched as she booted Oolong out of their room. Before slamming the door in his face, she added, "Tell the others that we'll be right out."

Oolong grumbled as he made his way to the entrance.

"I knew I shouldda transformed when I realized what they were doing…" He then opened the door to see Bulma and others staring at him in confusion.

"Oolong, how'd you get in? I thought you went around the back to see if they were outside…" Bulma asked, though she seemed to be doing the math when she saw how ruffled Oolong looked.

"Never mind me, just come in! They are both home!"

Bulma kept her look on him as she entered the house. Yamcha raised an eyebrow at Oolong as he followed suit.

"You are lucky that she didn't kill you, y'know," Yamcha remarked.

"Oh, shut up…" Oolong spat. Kame-Sen'nin knelt down to Oolongs level, looking a bit odd.

"…did you happen to film them?"

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING THINGS!" Oolong screeched, turning red in the face. Kuririn, who was a few feet behind Kame-Sen'nin sighed while shaking his head.

"Never a dull day with the Muten Roshi…"

"Sorry for the wait, y'all!" Chi-Chi said cheerfully as she and Goku emerged from their room, "Goku is still a bit sore. So, I had to help him get dressed!"

Goku grinned, "Oh, I'll be fine in no time! I imagine that th' senzus will be done growing soon?"

"Actually," Bulma piped up, "That's why we're here!"

"Here, Goku, eat up!" Kuririn said happily as he handed a senzu to his friend.

"Gee, thanks!" Goku replied. Chi-Chi was glaring at Kuririn. He noticed and looked confused.

"What?"

"I wish you had come here sooner with that," she grumbled. Kuririn scoffed.

"How was I to know that you were planning on doing "that" with Goku today?"

"Could we NOT talk about this please?" Bulma yelled, clearly flustered by the topic in question.

"About what? Me an' Chi-Chi makin' love?" Goku asked innocently. He had just eaten the senzu and was now fully recovered!

"Y-yes, Goku," Bulma stammered, she was red in the face and she was trying to hide the fact that she was jealous of Chi-Chi, "The subject of "love making" isn't an appropriate topic to discuss with others…"

"Oh, okay," Goku replied with a shrug. He then began to take off his remaining bandages.

"So," Bulma chirped a little too happily, "Do you guys like the house?"

"Oh, yes, it is just great Bulma! Thanks a million!" Chi-Chi replied happily.

"Good, because I got something else for you two as well!" Bulma said knowingly as she reached into her bag, "I was approached by someone really important earlier today…this person had heard about how you had defeated Piccolo at the Tenka'ichi Budokai and they wanted to thank you!"

"Oh?" Goku approached Bulma as she continued to search her bag, "Who's this person?"

Bulma grinned as she pulled out a very thick envelope, "The King of the World, of course!"

Everyone except Goku looked flabbergasted.

"Th-the _**King of the WORLD**_ approached you?" Yamcha gaped, "When did this happen?"

"While you, Oolong, and Pu'ar were still sleeping," Bulma answered, "I didn't tell you guys because I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Woah…" Chi-Chi muttered as she eyeballed the envelope that was handed to her husband, "I wonder what he decided t' give us?"

"Well, let's find out!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully and he began to open the envelope, "—oh! It's this "zeni" _(a form of currency)_ stuff…"

Chi-Chi stared at the zeni that Goku was holding in utter shock, "D-dear, could I see that please?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Goku handed the zeni to his wife, who began to hastily count it. Her face turned absolutely white.

"…he…he gave us… _ **fuh-FIVE BILLION ZENI…!**_ " She stammered.

While everyone gaped at what Chi-Chi was holding _(aside from Goku and Bulma, of course)_ , Bulma grinned, "The King said this should have you guys set for life! He actually meant to give this to you three years ago, or so he claimed, but you had already gone to train with Kami-Sama at that point."

"Wow, that was nice o' him!" Goku said happily, "Though I don't know what we'd need it for…" The group stared silently at Goku. He stared back at them, looking a bit confused, "What?"

"…dear, your next lesson will be _**finances**_."

 _Even as a child, Son Goku has been a hero to many helpless people. So, it is only fitting that he be awarded for his good deeds! I would say that this concludes_ _ **Dragon Ball**_ _but it actually doesn't. More adventures, new allies, and new enemies await our heroes as their story continues. Keep your eye out for the next exciting installment of_ _ **Dragon Ball**_ _!_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello! I would like to thank you for reading this alternate timeline to** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **. This fanfic series is going to be a "rewrite" of** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **, where it stays more true to classic** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **. Without saying too much, there will be some similarities to** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **but the story as a whole will be a reimagined version of the series.**

 **Each fanfic in this series will be like a volume from the manga. This series is based off of the manga of** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **, not the anime. Everything prior to Goku's reappearance in the 23** **rd** **Tenka'ichi Budokai is canon to the manga. The only stuff I added in for that is that I had Goku be more good about keeping in touch with Chi-Chi and other characters he met in his childhood.**

 **This** **fanfic series, though future fanfics will be listed in the DBZ section,** **will still be considered a** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **series. I hope that won't be confusing for some! (It's a shame that I can't just post this in both sections XO)**

 **Thank you to all who have been reading this story and showing your support. I will be posting the first chapter of the next fanfic in the series shortly. So, keep your eyes peeled! Thanks again!**


End file.
